MASTER!
by imechan part 2
Summary: Terkuak sudah mengapa Sakura bisa menjadi begitu dingin dan angkuh. Gadis itu benar-benar muak dengan cinta. Sepotong kisah yang menggambarkan tak semua anak bahagia dan dicintai orang tuanya. Chapter 5 is ready! RnR :3
1. Prolog

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

 **Pairing:** Always SasuSaku

 **Genre:** Drama/Romance/Friendship

* * *

 **MASTER**!

* * *

 _PROLOG_

"Ajari aku mendapatkan Hinata."

"Eh?"

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya, seorang Uchiha Sasuke, lelaki tampan yang menjadi incaran semua perempuan di sekolahnya, mengajaknya bicara di taman belakang. Sakura sudah sempat kegeeran, ia bahkan sudah memilih kata-kata untuk menolak Sasuke dengan sopan, tak disangka inilah maksud Sasuke sebenarnya.

Sakura mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali, sehingga hening sempat masuk diantara keduanya.

Sasuke terlihat mendengus melihat Sakura yang ternganga di hadapannya, "Aku tahu kau adalah sahabat terdekat Hinata, oleh sebab itu..." Angin menyusup pelan, menggoyangkan rambut mereka berdua, "ajari aku cara untuk mendapatkannya..."

"Konyol." tandas Sakura, "Semua orang di sekolah ini tahu kalau Hinata menyukai Naruto, sahabatmu sendiri."

Raut wajah Sasuke terlihat mengeras, walau tak kasat mata. Hatinya terasa berdenyut sakit mendengar penuturan Sakura yang terlewat jujur.

"dan juga Sasuke...dengarkan aku ya... Hinata tidak suka lelaki kasar yang sok ganteng sepertimu, jika kau mau tau..." Sakura mengacak pinggangnya, sedangkan Sasuke terlihat sebal dengan kata-kata yang meluncur dari bibir gadis di hadapannya, "lagipula apa untungnya buatku membantumu?"

Sakura benar-benar bertingkah menyebalkan saat ini. Hal yang ia ucapkan adalah opininya sendiri, Sasuke tidak pernah kasar dengan orang lain dan juga tidak pernah tebar pesona, tapi entah kenapa Sakura benar-benar tidak menyukainya, bahkan ia tak pernah berkomunikasi dengan Sasuke padahal mereka selalu satu sekolah dari SD.

"Aku akan membantumu mendapatkan Naruto," ucap Sasuke dengan seringaian kecil di ujung bibirnya.

Sakura nampak terkejut lalu segera tertawa merendahkan, "Apa maksudmu, Uchiha? Kau kira aku menyukai lelaki yang disukai sahabatku sendiri?"

Sasuke terkekeh pelan, membuat Sakura tersinggung dengan kekehannya, "lalu mengapa kau selalu memandangi Naruto dengan penuh cinta? kenapa kau selalu tersenyum terluka ketika melihat Hinata bersama dengan Naruto?"

Sakura sedikit tersentak, apa-apaan Sasuke ini, tidak sopan sekali,

"bukankah kau gadis yang selalu mengalah untuk Hinata? Kau selalu melindunginya dari lelaki jelalatan yang selalu mengejarnya? Bahkan ketika Hinata bilang dia menyukai Naruto, kau mengorbankan hatimu sendiri untuknya? Untuk menjaga perasaan Hinata?"

"Jangan berkata-kata seolah kau mengenalku," Sakura menatap tajam ke onyx Sasuke. "Aku tidak akan pernah membantumu mendapatkan Hinata, dan aku tak akan pernah menyerahkan sahabatku itu untuk jatuh cinta pada lelaki aneh sepertimu." Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya lalu mengambil langkah meninggalkan Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap punggung gadis itu, sorot matanya menggambarkan perasaan aneh di dalam dadanya, "Sekali-sekali bahagiakanlah hatimu sendiri, Haruno Sakura." Sakura menghentikan langkahnya, "biarkan aku yang menjaga Hinata dari saat ini...aku sungguh-sungguh menyukainya." Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya, emeraldnya menantang onyx Sasuke untuk adu tatap.

"Apa kau benar-benar menyukai Hinata?"

"Kau tidak akan menyakitinya kan?"

"Kau tidak akan menyia-nyiakannya saat sudah mendapatkannya, kan?"

Tanya Sakura bertubi-tubi, entahlah apa yang sedang ia pikirkan di dalam benaknya sendiri. Sedangkan Sasuke terlihat mengangkat ujung sebelah bibirnya, menampilkan seringaian pangeran tampan yang membuat semua gadis berteriak histeris, ya semua gadis kecuali Sakura dan Hinata.

"Ya, tentu saja."

Sakura tertawa di dalam hatinya, kita lihat saja bagaimana Sakura menyiksa Sasuke ke depannya,

"Baiklah...mulai hari ini panggil aku master!"

 _PROLOG END_

* * *

a/n: Hai semuanya! Apakabar? Saya sungguh sangat merindukan FFn setelah bertahun-tahun hilang tanpa jejak hahaha. Ini adalah akun kedua saya, setelah akun pertama saya (imechan) sudah tidak bisa dibuka lagi karena saya lupa passwordnya dan email yang saya gunakan sudah dinon-aktifkan oleh yahoo, anggaplah akun tersebut sudah hilang #nangisdipojokan.

Bagaimana menurut kalian tentang fic yang aku buat ini? abal kah? pasaran kah? gaje kah? ditunggu review-an mu :3


	2. Chapter 1

Aku menatap lurus ke dalam bola matanya...  
Laki-laki di hadapanku ini begitu yakin akan perasaannya pada Hinata. Awalnya aku meremehkannya, aku tidak percaya pada tutur katanya. Sampai pada akhirnya aku tenggelam dalam kedua onyx itu. Dia...begitu yakin akan perasaannya. Dia begitu percaya pada hal yang disebut cinta. Heh...aku hanya bisa tertawa, akan kutunjukan padanya...

bahwa perasaan cinta itu omong kosong.

Akan kubuktikan padanya... kalau cinta hanya akan membuatnya menderita.

"Baiklah... mulai hari ini panggil aku master!"

* * *

 **Disclamer** : Masashi Kishimoto  
 **Pairing** : always be Sasusaku:*

 **Genre** : Drama/Romance/Friendship

* * *

 **MASTER!**

Chapter 1

* * *

Suasana kantin memang selalu sesak kala istirahat, untung saja Konoha high school ini menyediakan kantin yang amat luas dengan banyak meja dan kursi yang tersusun rapi.

"Sakura-chan, kamu tadi bersama dengan Sasuke-san ya?" Gadis manis bermanik lavender itu bertanya sebelum menyeruput jus mangga di hadapannya. Matanya memperhatikan sahabat pinknya yang sedari tadi asik dengan pikirannya sendiri, membuat dango yang dia pesan digerogoti oleh udara.

"Sakura-chan?" panggil Hinata sekali lagi dengan lembut. Roh Sakura yang barusan bertualang entah kemana menjadi tertarik lagi ke dalam raganya. Membuatnya sedikit terperanjat kaget, Hinata mendengus geli. Tak biasanya Sakura melamun saat makan.

"Apa yang sedang kamu pikirkan?"

Sakura mendesah berat. Kamu yang aku pikirkan Hinata! Batinnya gusar. Bagaimana ini? ternyata dia kurang berpikir dengan cermat. Dia benar-benar tidak ingin sahabat satu-satunya yang paling ia sayangi ini dimiliki oleh Uchiha Sasuke!

Bahkan jika memungkinkan...ia tidak mau Hinata jatuh cinta pada siapapun...

"Tidak. Aku tidak memikirkan apa-apa kok, Hinata..." Sakura tersenyum simpul, sedangkan Hinata hanya bisa menatapnya bingung. Jelas sekali kalau Sakura sedang menutupi sesuatu darinya tapi Hinata tidak ambil pusing, Sakura adalah orang yang sangat ia percayai dan begitupula sebaliknya. Sakura selalu berbagi apapun pada Hinata, mungkin saat ini  
Sakura butuh waktu untuk menyampaikan sesuatu itu padanya, toh sampai saat ini Sakura tidak pernah menutupi apapun darinya.

"Sakura-chaaaan..." Sakura dan Hinata yang tengah asik bercengkrama sambil menikmati cemilan mereka terusik panggilan manja Naruto yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan mereka. Ia menampilkan cengiran khas miliknya, mempertontonkan barisan gigi putih nan rapi miliknya. Degup jantung Hinata terasa terpacu, rona kemerahan tipis muncul di pipi tembamnya. "Dan halo Hinataaaa..." sapa Naruto sekali lagi, Hinata sedikit terperanjat, malu-malu ia menyapa balik Naruto dengan sopan.

"Enyahlah dari hadapanku, Naruto." ketus Sakura, emeraldnya menyalak tajam ke blue sappire Naruto.  
Pemuda itu hanya terkekeh pelan, dia menarik sebuah kursi lalu duduk di hadapan dua gadis nominasi paling cantik di sekolahnya itu.

"Kenapa sih mulutmu itu selalu kasar? Cobalah tiru attitude Hinata sedikit."

Sakura memutar bola matanya malas, Naruto bahkan jadi orang ke seribu yang mengatakan itu padanya. Dia dan Hinata berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat. Hinata bagaikan tuan putri yang begitu ramah dan hangat, disayangi dan disukai semua orang. Berbeda dengan Sakura, dia tidak terlalu suka bersosialisasi, memang dia tidak terlalu ramah tapi Sakura tetap mencoba sopan pada siapa saja, ia begitu tertutup, sehingga orang-orang pun menjadi canggung untuk berkomunikasi dengannya. Tapi Sakura tidak ambil pusing, dia tidak peduli dengan orang lain. Hanya Hinata-lah sahabat paling berharga yang ia miliki. Sayangnya mereka berbeda kelas tahun ini.

 _ **Sakura POV**_

Naruto mulai bercerita entah apa, aku hanya mengaduk jus strawberry di hadapanku, sambil sesekali melirik Hinata dan Naruto yang sedang ngobrol.  
Kuperhatikan Hinata terlihat sangat bahagia bisa berbicara dengan Naruto, dia benar-benar menyukai Naruto sepertinya. Kulihat ia tertawa malu-malu pada lelucon murahan Naruto. Heh. Bukankah cinta itu begitu bodoh? Bahkan Uchiha Sasuke, lelaki yang gengsinya tidak bisa dibeli dengan sekarung berlian itu pun menyimpan harga dirinya untuk memanggilku master, hahaha demi cinta bodohnya. Matanya bahkan buta, dia bilang aku menatap Naruto dengan penuh cinta? Enak saja! Aku tak sudi.

Cinta itu memang omong kosong.

Aku berdiri, rasanya perutku tiba-tiba terasa mual, "Hinata, perutku terasa sakit, aku akan ke uks sebentar ya... Pisang keju pesananku belum datang, jadi kau habiskan saja dengan Naruto." ucapku.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa, Sakura-chan?" Hinata ikut berdiri, ia menggapai lenganku, "Aku akan menemanimu ke uks." Ucapnya dengan wajah khawatir, aku meraih tangannya yang bertengger di lenganku, lalu berkedip jenaka sambil berbisik, "nikmati saja kencanmu." Wajah Hinata sudah seperti kepiting rebus, sebelum protes keluar dari bibirnya aku langsung meraih bahunya lalu memaksanya untuk duduk. "jaa nee Hinata!" Pamitku lalu belari meninggalkan mereka.

Memikirkan cinta-cinta membuatku mual. Kau tahu banyak hal-hal tragis yang terjadi beratas namakan cinta. Kepedihan dan kesakitkan itu ada karena cinta. Jadi cinta hanyalah omong kosong tiada guna yang hanya membawa derita

Sett

Brak

Aku meringis merasakan punggungku beradu keras dengan dinding.

Ketika aku membuka mata, onyx ini sudah mengunci pandanganku. Heh. Uchiha Sasuke.

"Apa kau bermuka dua, master?" tanyanya dengan suara berat. Lelaki ini begitu menyebalkan, aku tidak suka padanya.

"Apa maksudmu, heh?"

"Bukankah kau sudah berjanji akan mengajariku mendapatkan Hinata? Lalu kenapa kau membiarkannya berduaan dengan Naruto?" tanyanya tajam tanpa menjauhkan wajahnya yang hanya berjarak sejengkal dari wajahku.

"Aku hanya bersikap netral." Ucapku, menatap dingin tepat di kedua matanya, "aku hanya ingin melihat Hinata bahagia dengan orang yang dipilihnya."

Sasuke terlihat sedikit geram, wajahnya memang stoic, tapi aku bisa membaca ekspresinya, "lalu untuk apa aku memintamu menjadi guruku kalau kau bersikap netral?"

Aku terkekeh pelan, tanganku melepaskan kuncian lengannya. Cinta membuat orang begitu egois dan ingin menang sendiri. "Aku bukan ahli cinta ataupun dukun... Kau sendiri yang memintaku untuk mengajarimu..." Aku mendorong tubuhnya menjauh, "tunduklah sedikit padaku, atau kau mau perjanjian tadi batal?"

Sasuke terdiam, "Aku sudah berjanji akan mengajarimu sebisaku, semampuku...Namun hasil akhirnya tetap berada di tanganmu...jadi jangan terlalu bergantung padaku."

Aku berjalan menjauh dari Sasuke tanpa menoleh padanya sedikitpun. Entah mengapa hari ini aku merasa hidupku diwarnai oleh cinta-cinta-cinta yang membuatku merasa muak.

o.O.o

Inilah aktivitasku hampir di setiap sore. Main ke rumah Hinata. Hanya Hinata temanku, daripada aku bosan di rumah sendirian, aku sering ke sini. Bahkan keluarga Hinata sudah menganggapku bagian dari keluarga mereka. Mereka sering menawariku untuk tinggal bersama mereka saja, tapi aku selalu menolaknya. Aku tahu diri, aku tidak ingin merepotkan siapapun dan menjadi beban orang lain.

Aku merebahkan diri pada kasur empuk Hinata, menerawang jauh ke langit-langit kamarnya. Banyak hal yang berputar di kepalaku.

"Hinata, kamu benar-benar menyukai Naruto?" Hinata yang sedang duduk membaca buku di sebelahku terlihat kaget, wajahnya benar-benar merah berkat pertanyaanku. Dia menundukkan wajahnya, memainkan kedua telunjuknya malu-malu.

"Ya... Aku sangat menyukainya." jawab Hinata. Wajahku terasa sedikit mengeras. Tidak boleh. Hinata tidak boleh jatuh cinta dengannya.

"Apa yang membuatmu menyukainya?" tanyaku kemudian. Hinata terlihat berpikir sejenak, kemudian ia tertawa kecil.

"Aku juga tidak mengerti, Sakura-chan." Alisku tertaut bingung, "aku merasakan jantungku berdegup begitu kencang saat berada di dekat Naruto-kun... Tawanya, suaranya...aku bahagia dan begitu senang melihatnya. Dan hatiku juga terasa berdenyut sakit melihat Naruto-kun diomeli sensei atau ketika Naruto-kun dihukum..." Hinata menutup matanya, tangannya menyentuh dadanya, menikmati debaran jantungnya ketika memikirkan Naruto. Aku hanya dapat mengamatinya dalam diam, parah. Hinata harus segera kuselamatkan. Aku bangkit dari posisiku lalu duduk dengan rapi.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba Sakura-chan bertanya hal seperti ini?"

Aku tersenyum kecut, perlahan aku menggapai bahunya, "Jangan pernah jatuh cinta, Hinata. Cinta itu bodoh, cinta hanya akan menyakitimu. Cinta akan membuatmu menderita, jangan biarkan kau terbawa perasaan semu itu." aku terdiam sebentar, emeraldku menatap matanya dengan serius, "...karena kau bisa terluka..."

Hinata terperangah, lalu sesaat kemudian ia menatap mataku sendu, membuat hatiku mencelos dan ingin menangis, "Sakura-chan...apa kau masih-"

"Jangan bahas itu Hinata aku tidak suka." Aku memotongnya cepat. Aku benar-benar tidak ingin membahasnya, aku hanya ingin menguburnya dalam-dalam. Kebodohan yang diperbuat kedua orangtuaku...

Hinata menggenggam tanganku erat, pandangan matanya melembut, "Suatu saat aku yakin kalau Sakura-chan akan merasakan cinta sejati, dan akan bahagia karenanya." Ucapnya tulus. Aku hanya tersenyum sedikit, lalu mengidikan bahuku, "kurasa tidak."

Bisa kubaca jelas ekspresi wajah Hinata, dia kecewa dengan perkataanku tapi sejurus kemudian dia tersenyum, tangannya mencubit pipiku dengan gemas. "Lihat saja nanti!" serunya sambil tertawa geli.

Aku hanya mendengus lalu menggelengkan kepalaku agar tangannya berhenti mencubitku, "Oh iya Hinata, mulai besok aku akan sedikit sibuk... Jadi mungkin aku akan jarang main ke sini."

Hinata sedikit mengerutkan dahinya bingung, "Hm? Sibuk? Bukannya Sakura-chan sering kurang kerjaan?" Candanya membuatku sedikit tersinggung. Aku langsung menoel hidung mungilnya, "Aku punya misi sangat rahasia tahu!" protesku yang hanya mendapat tawa renyah Hinata.

* * *

.

.

 _ **Normal POV**_

Sasuke berkali-kali melirik jam tangannya. Berkali-kali mulutnya terdengar meruntuk, dan bahkan mengumpat. Langit yang tadinya berwarna biru kini sudah berwarna kejinggaan. Angin pun terasa bertiup lebih kencang dibanding tadi.

Sasuke terlihat kesal, Sakura menyuruhnya menunggu di atap seusai pulang sekolah tadi siang - setelah berhari-hari ia tergantung tanpa kepastian dari gurunya itu. Namun batang hidung gadis itu tak terlihat sedikitpun sedari tadi. Sudah hampir tiga jam Sasuke di sana menunggunya.

Tiupan angin seolah mengolok-olok kebodohannya, tangannya segera meronggoh ponselnya dari dalam kantong celananya. Baterainya sekarat. Buru-buru ia menelpon si gadis bersurai merah muda itu.

"Halo?" Terdengar suara Sakura diseberang sana. Sasuke terlihat mengatur napasnya, mencoba menenangkan emosinya yang meluap-luap.

"Kau dimana?" tanya Sasuke yang berhasil mengontrol nada bicaranya.

"Aku sedang di rumah, ngomong-ngomong ini siapa?" tanya Sakura dengan polosnya.

"Sasuke."

"Ohh kau. Ada perlu apa meneleponku? Dapat nomorku darimana?"

"Kau..."

"Astaga iya! Aku lupa ahahahaha! Cepatlah pulang Sasuke. Sebentar lagi pintu-pintu akan di tutup, kau mau mati kedinginan di sana malam ini?"

Sasuke sempat terperangah mendengar tutur kata Sakura. Gila. Perempuan ini berani macam-macam dengannya rupanya.

"Kau benar-benar..."

"Apa? Menyebalkan? Hahahaha. Kau yang tidak bisa sabar ini mau memenangkan hati Hinata? Mimpi sajalah sana..."

Rahang Sasuke mengeras, kesal sekali rasanya. Andai kata Sakura bukan anak perempuan, Sasuke berani menjamin kalau gadis itu akan dirawat di rumah sakit esok hari.

"Beraninya ka-"

Sasuke tidak sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya, ponselnya terlebih dahulu mati kehabisan baterai. Kesabarannya habislah sudah. Ternyata salah besar untuk percaya pada Haruno Sakura. Gadis itu hanya cantik rupanya, tapi sifatnya benar-benar buruk. Tanpa membuang waktu lebih banyak lagi Sasuke segera berjalan ke arah pintu yang menjadi jalur menuju ke dalam gedung sekolahnya.

Tiba-tiba tubuhnya terasa menegang, berkali-kali ia berusaha membuka pintu itu, namun naas pintu itu sudah dikunci. Seandainya ponselnya masih nyala dia bisa menelpon Naruto dan menyuruhnya mencarikan kunci pada paman yang berjaga di pos depan.

"Sialan!" geramnya. Hah kasihan sekali, sepertinya dia akan menginap di sana.

Sasuke melemparkan tasnya asal ke lantai, huh rasanya benar-benar seperti orang dongo saja! Terkunci di atap sekolah? Hahaha. Klise. Sasuke menghempaskan tubuhnya, memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk. Ia menatap langit yang berubah kejinggaan. Entah mengapa ia merasa langit seolah menertawakannya. Memang ide buruk membuat Sakura menjadi gurunya, seharusnya dia berusaha sendiri saja. Tidak usah sok-sokan terlibat dengan gadis anti sosial itu. Yah, Sasuke pikir Sakura lemah hati dan lekas tergoda dengan pesonanya tapi nyatanya tidak. Gadis itu benar-benar menunjukan gestur kalau dia tidak suka dengan Sasuke. Namun hal itulah yang mengganggu pikiran Sasuke, kenapa gadis itu bersedia repot-repot mengajarinya mendapatkan Hinata padahal Sakura tidak suka dengannya? Hm, tapi Sasuke menolak untuk peduli, apa pun yang direncanakan Sakura ia tidak peduli, yang penting gadis itu sudah berjanji akan mengajarinya. Karena gadis musim semi itulah satu-satunya jembatan yang menghubungkan dia dengan Hinata.

"Kenapa kau menungguku?" Sasuke sedikit terkejut, dia membalikan tubuhnya, dan menemukan Sakura sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Ada kelegaan luar biasa di sudut hatinya. Rasa kesalnya yang dari tadi memuncak terkikis tertiup angin.

"Kau sudah berjanji padaku." Geram Sasuke.

"Hahahaha. Sorry. Seharusnya kau jangan menelan bulat-bulat janji yang orang asing katakan padamu." Sakura berujar. Ia melangkah perlahan, menuju pagar pembatas di sana. Emeraldnya menerawang jauh, sedangkan tangannya ia kaitkan pada kawat pembatas, "Kenapa kau menyukai, Hinata?" tanya Sakura pada Sasuke.

"Karena dia cantik."

Sakura tersenyum, "begitu...ternyata kau tidak ada bedanya." gumam Sakura. Sasuke hanya diam sementara Sakura sudah membalikan tubuhnya, memandang Sasuke dengan emerald yang berkilat sendu entah kenapa.

"Lalu seandainya Hinata mengalami kecelakaan yang membuat wajahnya hancur, apa kau masih menyukainya?"

Sasuke diam tak bisa menjawab, ia merasa tenggerokannya tiba-tiba mengering karena omongan Sakura begitu menohoknya.

"Kau hanyalah bocah yang tidak mengerti cinta, Sasuke. Kau hanya tertarik akan parasnya dan akan meninggalkannya ketika kau bosan..." Sakura meremas kedua tangannya sendiri, bibirnya bergetar. "Dan kau akan menghianatinya!" Seru Sakura tiba-tiba, dadanya terasa sakit seakan banyak belati tak kasat mata menusuk-nusuknya.

Trang.

"Cukup." Lagi-lagi Sasuke mengunci pergerakan Sakura, punggung gadis itu tersandar pada pagar pembatas. Onyx Sasuke menatapnya sengit.

"Kenapa kau berlagak seperti Tuhan? Tahu apa kau soal cinta?" Onyx itu bersibobok dengan zamrud Sakura, tiupan angin membuat perkataannya berjeda. Perlahan seringaian terlukis di wajah tampan Sasuke, "Dan aku mendengar curhatan hatimu terselip dari perkataanmu barusan." Sinis Sasuke. "Apa kau trauma jatuh cinta?"

Sakura jengkel setengah mati, ia mendorong kasar tubuh Sasuke. Lelaki ini terlalu banyak skinship dengannya. "Aku tidak sudi mengajarimu! Huh minta ke dukun saja kau sana, sialan!" Umpatnya kesal, dengan segera ia berjalan menjauh.

Sasuke menahan tangan Sakura dengan kasar, "kau membuatku menunggu seperti orang bodoh hanya untuk membatalkan perjanjian kita? Jangan bercanda karena aku tidak suka tertawa."

Sakura merasakan aura Sasuke yang begitu menekan, pangeran satu ini benar-benar banyak nuntut. Sakura benar-benar tidak suka padanya. Sasuke harus diberikan pelajaran. Sakura harus mengerjainya habis-habisan. HAHA.

Sakura menghela napas seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Baiklah-baiklah..." Sakura berucap dengan seringaian di ujung bibirnya, "karena kamu tidak membayarku sama sekali dan aku merasa tidak ada untungnya membantumu... Bagaimana jika aku memberikan beberapa syarat?" Tanya Sakura dengan ujung bibir yang tersenyum sinis, pergelangan tangannya tetap diberada di genggaman Sasuke. Sehingga tangan keduanya tetap terangkat di udara sedari tadi.

"Syarat?"

"Ya. Tapi sebelumnya Bisakah kau lepaskan tanganmu? Lenganku mulai pegal." Sasuke buru-buru melepaskannya, karena dia juga tidak sadar.

"Pertama...karena kita sekelas, kau harus mengerjakan semua tugas dan pr ku. Kedua...karena aku adalah mastermu, kau harus memperlakukanku seperti ratu dan juga turutilah semua kata-kataku...ketiga..." perkataan Sakura terhenti, sebenarnya dia juga bingung syarat apa saja yang akan ia berikan untuk menyiksa Sasuke. Biarlah syarat-syarat selanjutnya mengalir saat dia akan bertindak.

"Syarat ketiga dan selanjutnya akan kuberitahu nanti." Sakura mengakhiri perkataan dengan senyum licik, membuat Sasuke sedikit mengerutkan alisnya.

"Kenapa? Tidak sanggup? Kalau tidak sanggup tidak usah saja," Sakura mengidikkan bahunya lalu memutar matanya meremehkan.

Set

Cup.

Wajah Sakura sedikit memerah medapati Sasuke sedang berjongkok di hadapannya dan mengecup tangannya dengan lembut, membuat Sakura kehilangan kata-katanya.

"Tentu saja aku sanggup, master." Sasuke menampilkan senyuman iblisnya pada Sakura. Buru-buru Sakura menarik tangan kanannya, lalu meringis seolah tangannya terbakar.

"Tidak perlu cium-cium seperti itu dasar aneh!" Sakura buru-buru melangkahkan kakinya, meninggalkan Sasuke yang sedang tertawa di belakangnya, satu kosong. Dia berhasil menggoda gadis itu. "Ingat ya Uchiha Sasuke mulai besok aku akan mulai serius mengajarimu, jadi jangan nempel-nempel denganku seperti temanku! Aku mastermu! Camkan itu ya! kalau perlu catat di dahimu biar kau tak lupa! cih."

"Dasar gadis menyebalkan." gumam Sasuke, ia memandangi punggung Sakura, perasaan aneh terasa menggelitik perutnya, "sepertinya aku lapar..."

To be continued...

* * *

A/N: Selamat berpuasaaaaaaa teman-teman sekalian! Aku minta maaf kalau fik satu ini begitu lamban apdet dan lamban dalam pembangunan ceritanya...soalnya ini masih chapter 1 kok, dan masih dalam proses pembuatan cerita abal yang maksa banget hehehe. Terimakasih atas semua reader dan reviewers yang sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk memberikan feedback kepada dakuu... that's mean so much for me luvluvluv.

Dan sekalian mau curhaaattt dan mengingatkan kalau besok hari kamissssssssssss! Semoga Naruto Gaiden tidak bikin kita galau lagi TT

Udah ah kayanya terlalu banyak cingcong hehe. See youuuuuuu:3

Reviews?


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto

 **Pairing** : Always be SasuSaku :*

 **Genre** : Drama/Romance/Family

* * *

 **MASTER!**

Chapter 2

* * *

"Nih. Kerjakan PR-ku. Aku terlalu malas tadi malam sampai lupa kalau ada PR." Gadis bersurai pink itu dengan sombongnya menghempaskan sebuah buku tulis di atas meja Sasuke. Sang empunya singgasana hanya menatapnya malas, perempuan ini benar-benar sok ngebos. Tingkah laku sang gadis bubblegum itu menarik perhatian beberapa orang teman sekelas mereka. Tumben sekali Miss Haruno gadis yang benar-benar ansos mengajak seseorang mengobrol, terlebih orang itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda yang sama ansosnya dengan Sakura.

"Lima belas menit lagi bel berbunyi nih. Kerjakan secepat mungkin ya."

Sasuke menatap tajam tepat di emerald itu tanpa membuka mulutnya sedikit pun. Beberapa detik mereka perang tatap, Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Hm? Tidak mau, ya?" tanya Sakura, Sasuke hanya mendengus pelan sambil memutar bola matanya malas.

Sasuke menarik buku bersampul pink yang tergeletak di ujung mejanya itu. Cih. Sekarang warna pink terasa memuakkan baginya. Sakura menyeringai senang, rasanya senang sekali memiliki seorang 'jongos' yang bisa diandalkan.

"Nanti kalau sudah antarkan ke mejaku ya, aku mau malas-malasan dulu." Sakura mengambil langkah menuju bangkunya yang berada di tengah-tengah kelas. Beberapa perempuan di kelasnya memandangnya tak suka. Berani-beraninya si pinky ini menyuruh-nyuruh pangeran mereka. Mereka terus saja melototi Sakura, dan Sakura hanya memandang mereka datar lalu berlalu tanpa mau peduli apa yang sedang mereka pikirkan.  
"Belagu banget sih tuh cewek!" seru Karin dengan gemas.

Sakura yang sudah duduk di bangkunya terkekeh pelan. Gerombolan perempuan di kelasnya masih saja mempelototinya dari tadi. Huh ini lah yang membuatnya tidak terlalu betah di kelas. Padahal jika saja Hinata tidak terlalu sibuk pagi ini, dia sudah pasti akan bersama dengan sahabatnya itu sampai bel masuk berbunyi.

Sakura melipat tangannya, kemudian merebahkan kepala di atasnya. Ia melirik jendela di sebelah kiri kelasnya, langit yang begitu cerah di pagi yang hangat. Hahaha. Sakura tertawa sendiri mendengar isi hatinya. Benar-benar melankolis dan menjijikan.

Tuk.

Sasuke menepukkan buku catatan Sakura itu ke kepala sang pemilik.  
"Berhenti malas-malasan...m-a-s-t-e-r." ucap Sasuke, ia segera duduk di depan bangku Sakura, setelah memutar bangku yang entah milik siapa itu.

Sakura segera menegakkan tubuhnya, dengan segera ia melihat jam di pergelangan tangannya. "Kau kerjakan dengan benar tidak sih? Belum ada sepuluh menit." Omel Sakura sambil membuka bukunya. Emeraldnya menyapu habis berlembar-lembar kertas yang penuh dengan hitungan itu. Wah ternyata Sasuke benar-benar jenius! Semua soal matematika itu sudah terjawab, padahal setiap murid diberikan angka-angka yang berbeda agar tidak menyontek. Lumayan lah punya anak buah tampan dan jenius begini.

Sakura melirik Sasuke yang masih setia duduk di hadapannya. Namun Sakura buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya ketika menyadari Sasuke menatapnya intens daritadi.

"Hm...yasudah balik ke kursimu sana! Melihat wajahmu di depanku membuatku tak nyaman." Sasuke menekukkan bibirnya, dasar tidak tahu terimakasih sama sekali nona mudanya satu itu. Terkadang Sasuke berkeinginan untuk menendang gadis satu itu jika saja ia tidak menyandang sebutan pria bermartabat yang tidak akan menyakiti perempuan.

"Kenapa kau sengaja bertingkah menyebalkan padaku?" tanya Sasuke pada akhirnya.

"Hee? Memangnya aku menyebalkan kah?" sebelah alis gadis musim semi itu terangkat, wajahnya dibuat-buat terkejut dengan penuturan Sasuke. Segera setelahnya tangannya ia gunakan untuk membolak-balik buku bersampul pink itu. Mencoba mengacuhkan Sasuke yang masih tak beranjak. Sasuke komat-kamit di dalam hatinya. Rasanya kesaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal sekali. Daripada membuatnya darah tinggi Sasuke segera beranjak dari sana, namun perkataan Sakura membuatnya sekali lagi menolehkan wajahnya pada gadis itu.

"...menyerah saja." Emerald itu menatap serius pada kedua manik hitam Sasuke. Mencoba meyakinkan Sasuke agar percaya dengan perkataannya.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah. Meski harus membuang harga diriku mengemis-ngemis padamu. Apapun akan kulakukan agar aku mendapatkan Hinata." Kata Sasuke. Beberapa saat Sakura sempat tertegun melihat kesungguhan yang terpancar dari kedua pasang onyx itu namun setelahnya Sakura terkekeh kecil penuh penghinaan.  
"Bodoh sekali. Kau tahu sekarang kau terlihat menyedihkan. Kenapa cinta benar-benar menyesatkan orang-orang ya? Aku heran juga... sampai-sampai jenius sepertimu jadi seorang yang bloon dan dungu begini."

"Di mataku yang terlihat begitu menyedihkan adalah kau." Gantian Sasuke yang sekarang tersenyum menghina Sakura, ia kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya setelah sebelumnya mendekat pada Sakura lalu berbisik di depannya, "Kurasa kau tidak pernah dicintai oleh siapapun. Atau bahkan orangtua mu tidak menyayangimu heh?"

DEG!  
...

...

Dada Sakura terasa begitu perih mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Beberapa detik ia sempat menahan napasnya. Matanya menatap kedua onyx itu, bibir merah ranumnya terkatup rapat seakan telah dijahit kuat. Tanpa membalas perkataan Sasuke dia segera beranjak keluar kelas. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang sedikit kebingungan dengan situasi yang terjadi.

"Yooo teme! Bantu aku mengerjakan PR ku!" Naruto yang baru memasuki kelas segera merangkul Sasuke dengan manja.

"Menjauh dariku, dobe! Kepalaku sakit!"

"Aaah ayolah Sasuke-kun kumohon, ya ya ya ya!"

"Pergi Kau sana!"

.

.

Sakura membanting pintu toilet dengan kasar. Napasnya memburu cepat. Tubuhnya terasa panas. Tangannya terus mengepal sepanjang perjalanan menuju toilet.

Air mengucur deras dari keran yang ada di washtafel di depannya. Sakura membasuh mukanya berkali-kali. Seolah emosinya yang begitu tebal akan meluntur seiring jatuhnya titik-titik air itu dari wajahnya.  
Tes.  
"Sial!" umpatnya saat merasakan kalau air matanya ikut keluar bersama tetesan air itu. Beriringan dengan beberapa potong kenangan yang tiba-tiba telintas di otaknya.

 _"Sakura itu adalah buah cinta ibu dan ayah." Wanita paruh baya itu tesenyum hangat pada sang anak. Tangannya yang sudah mulai keriput membelai pipi tembam sang gadis dengan lembut. "Ibu sangaaaaat mencintaimu, Sakura." Wajah Sakura memerah, dadanya terasa hangat. Luapan cinta sang ibu memasuki seluruh rongga hatinya. Sang ibu memeluk anaknya erat. Lalu lelaki tegap nampak berjalan ke arah ibu anak yang sedang berpelukan itu._

 _"Wah wah ayah jangan ditinggalkan dong!" Ia ikut merengkuh kedua kaum hawa yang menjadi sumber kebahagiannya. "Ayah juga sangat menyayangi Sakura." Gumam sang ayah sambil mengecup pelan pucuk kepala sang anak. Sakura tertawa-tawa senang dalam dekapan orang tuanya. Rasanya hangat sekali. Setiap hari ia merasakan cinta yang begitu melimpah. Umurnya memang masih lima tahun. Belum mengerti jelas apa yang dimaksud cinta. Namun ia tahu pasti kalau cinta lah yang membuat hatinya begitu tenang dan nyaman._

 _._

 _"Dasar kau lelaki bajingan! Beraninya kau berselingkuh di belakangku!" Teriakan Mebuki terus terdengar. Beriringan dengan suara barang-barang berjatuhan dan tak sedikit yang pecah. Kizashi juga ikut berteriak. Kedua insan tersebut berkelahi hebat. Membuat barang-barang berhamburan._

 _Sakura kecil terus terisak sambil memeluk boneka kesayangannya. Bibir mungilnya terus bergumam tanpa henti, "aku sayang ibu...aku sayang ayah..." bibirnya terus merapal kalimat itu bagaikan mantra yang akan membuat orang tuanya berhenti berkelahi._

 _Mebuki terus berteriak histeris seolah-olah rasa sakit yang mengegorogiti hatinya bisa hilang seiring kesadarannya yang sudah jauh. Hatinya hancur berkeping-keping tatkala mendapati sang suami sedang bercumbu mesra dengan sekertarisnya di kantor._

 _Tak pernah ia sangka sang suami, Haruno Kizashi yang ia cintai dengan segenap jiwa dan raganya tega menduakan cintanya. Rasa sakitnya tak tertahankan membuatnya seakan gila._

 _Mebuki menangis histeris, menjerit-jerit kencang sambil memegangi dadanya. Dengan cepat ia berlari keluar rumah sambil berteriak seperti orang tak berakal. Kizashi langsung mengejarnya meninggalkan Sakura yang sudah menangis kencang saat melihat ibunya yang begitu hancur._

 _Sakura berlari kecil, tubuhnya yang pendek melompat-lompat ingin menggapai gagang pintu. "Aku sayaang ibuu! Aku sayang ayaah!" Jeritnya tanpa henti. Dia tak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi pada orang tuanya. Rasa sakit yang menusuk-nusuk dadanya begitu mencekamnya._

 _._

 _Tiga hari kemudian..._

 _"Makanlah nak..." Gumam Mebuki. Ia memperhatikan gadis kecilnya yang sedang bengong memperhatikan sang ibu. Mata Mebuki sudah sangat bengkak habis menangis selama tiga hari penuh. Dan selama tiga hari itu pula kedua orang tua Sakura itu terus bertengkar dan berteriak. Sakura tak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi, yang jelas air matanya mengucur deras saat melihat ibunya menangis di hadapannya saat ini._

 _"Ayo dimakan...ini adalah kue strawberry kesukaan Sakura..." Gumam sang ibu. Sakura mulai terisak. "Jangan menangis nak... Lekaslah makan... Setelah kau selesai makan baru ibu bisa pergi dengan tenang...jangan membuat ibu susah."_

 _Sakura tak mengerti apa maksud sang ibu. Perlahan ia menggapai sendok yang tergeletak rapi di sebelah piring. Ia makan tart buatan ibunya sambil menangis pilu disetiap kunyahannya._

 _"Enak...hiks...kue buatan ibu sangat enak...hiks...Sakura sayang ibu...hiks..."_

 _Mebuki menangis dalam diam. Perkataan Sakura begitu menusuk-nusuk jantungnya, meremas jantung itu sampai kebas._

 _Selang beberapa menit Sakura telah menyelesaikan makannya. Ekor matanya terus mengikuti pergerakan Mebuki. Wanita itu segera membereskan piring makan, setelahnya ia segera meraih sebuah koper besar yang tersandar di dinding di ruang tengah. Sakura langsung berlari mendatanginya._

 _"Ibu mau kemana...?" Sakura kecil menarik bagian bawah rok Mebuki. Mebuki menolehkan kepalanya. Sakura mulai terisak lagi membuat hati sang ibu hancur berkeping-keping melihatnya. Perlahan Mebuki berjongkok, agar tingginya sama dengan sang buah hati. Perlahan tangannya mengelus pipi Sakura yang sudah basah._

 _"Maaf...ibu harus pergi." bisiknya. Sakura sedikit menyeka air matanya dengan punggung tangannya._

 _"Sakura mau ikut ibu." Pintanya dengan raut sedih._

 _Mebuki tersenyum lemah, jemarinya mengaitkan rambut pink sang anak yang menyusup di wajah chubby gadis itu, "Tidak bisa nak...wajahmu mengingatkanku pada ayahmu."_

 _"Jadi apakah ibu akan meninggalkan Sakura?" tanya Sakura takut-takut. Mebuki mengangguk. Dalam seketika rumah itu gaduh dengan jeritan Sakura._

 _"Jangan tinggalkan Sakura... Jangan bu... JANGAAAAAAAAAAAN!" tangisannya benar-benar menyakitkan tenggorokan. "Sakura janji takkan nakal. Sakura janji tidak akan makan permen banyak-banyak. Sakura janji akan selalu sikat gigi sebelum bobo! Maafkan Sakura ibu... Maafkan Sakuraaaa.. Jangan tinggalkan Sakura!"_

 _Mendengar tangisan Sakura membuat hati mebuki terasa tersayat-sayat belati yang sangat tajam. Menghujamnya tanpa henti. Tangisan anaknya begitu pilu..._

 _"Maafkan ibu nak...ibu harus meninggalkanmu..." Mebuki memeluk erat buah hatinya untuk terakhir kali._

 _"Apakah ibu sudah tidak mencintai Sakura lagi?"_

 _"Iya...ibu sudah tidak menyanyangi Sakura lagi...Ibu tidak mencintai Sakura lagi...maafkan ibu." Mebuki mendorong pelan tubuh Sakura membuat gadis itu jatuh terduduk. Kemudian dengan segera ia melangkahkan kaki keluar rumah dan langsung menutup pintunya dengan rapat._

 _Sakura menjerit histeris. Ia berlari ke arah pintu itu lalu melompat-lompat, berusaha menggapai ganggang pintu untuk mengejar sang ibu._

 _Berkali-kali ia mencoba menggapai ganggang pintu itu namun tubuhnya yang pendek benar-benar menghalanginya. Sakura terduduk saat dirasakannya kakinya sudah lelah melompat. Ia menangis sambil memanggil-manggil ibunya, berharap ibunya kembali muncul dari balik pintu itu. Kepalanya menengong ke belakang, mendapati sang ayah yang berdiri tegar di tengah ruangan._

 _Gadis kecil itu berlari, memeluk kaki sang ayah. Tangisannya tumpah ruah, membuat celana kain sang ayah basah._

 _"Ayaaahh...ayaaah...maafkan Sakuraaaa... Sakura janji tak akan nakaaal...Sakura janji tidak akan manja-manja kepada ayaaaah... Sakura janji akan jadi anak yang baiiikk... Kembalikan ibu yaah.. Kembalikan ibuuu..." Gadis itu menjerit sakit._

 _Sang ayah ikut berjongkok. Ia merengkuh Sakura dalam dekapannya._  
 _"Maafkan ayah... Sepertinya mulai besok Sakura akan tinggal bersama nenek Chiyo."_

 _Alis Sakura mengkerut, bibirnya bergetar hebat, ragu-ragu ia mulai bertanya dengan mata yang masih mengucurkan air mata. "Apa Ayah akan meninggalkan Sakura juga?"_

 _Sang ayah mengangguk. Bibir gadis kecil itu bergetar hebat, ia berusaha menahan debaran jantungnya yang terasa menyakitkan._

 _"Sakura salah apa ayah? Kenapa ayah juga meninggalkan Sakura? Apa ayah tidak menyayangi Sakura lagi..."_

 _"Maaf nak... Wajahmu mengingatkanku pada ibumu..." Kizashi terdiam sebentar, ia menarik napasnya dengan berat, "Ayah tidak sayang lagi padamu."_

 _Dada Sakura terasa sangat sakit. Napasnya terasa sesak. Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa rasanya benar-benar menderita?_

 _Emerald yang sudah banjir itu menatap lekat ke bola mata sang ayah, "Bukankah Sakura adalah buah cinta ayah dan ibu? Kenapa ayah dan ibu meninggalkan Sakura... Kenapa ayah dan ibu tidak menyayangi Sakura lagi..."_

 _"Kau harus tau nak... Cinta itu omong kosong..."_

.

Sakura membuka matanya dengan napas tersengal. Air mata mengucur deras dari sisi-sisi matanya. Sial! Sial! Sial!  
Memori itu berputar di kepalanya secara mendadak. Ia membasuh wajahnya berkali-kali.

"Brengsek kau Uchiha Sasuke. Kau sudah membangunkan singa tidur. Lihat saja kau nanti..."

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

A/N: kyaaaa apa-apaan ini? Benar-benar alay sekali... Hueehh maapkan daku yang sangat-sangat-sangaaaaaat lama mengapdet ini, maklum mahasiswi yang terus-terusan digentayangin oleh tugas. Mungkin Chap ini begitu singkat dan a bit in rush, ya? huhuhu ngumpulin niat buat ngetik memang susyaah yahh...

akhir kata, mind to send me a feedback? ;)


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto

 **Pairing** : Always be SasuSaku :*

 **Genre** : Drama/Romance/Family

* * *

 **MASTER!**

Chapter 3

* * *

 **WARNING** : OOC, non-baku, bit rush and also typo(s)

* * *

Sakura bergeming sendirian di koridor depan kelasnya. Nasibnya apes sekali, terlambat masuk karena kebanyakan menangis di toilet sekolah. Kurenai―sang guru matematika tanpa ragu-ragu langsung menyuruh Sakura berdiri di luar kelas.

Entah mengapa koridor itu terasa sangat panjang dan sepi, membuat Sakura benar-benar bosan harus berdiam diri di sini seperti patung. Manik emeraldnya memandang lurus ke arah jendela di seberangnya berdiri, langit begitu cerah berbanding terbalik dengan wajahnya yang muram.

"Lihat saja...aku akan mengerjai Uchiha brengsek itu."gumamnya.

Tak terasa dua jam telah berlalu. Bel pun berdering merdu ke seluruh penjuru sekolah. Sakura menghembuskan napasnya lega, kakinya benar-benar pegal ia ingin cepat-cepat duduk di bangkunya.

"Ingat jam istirahat pertama kau ke kantor guru," ujar Kurenai yang baru saja keluar, "Jangan telat lagi, ini sudah ketiga kalinya minggu ini."

Sakura menunduk, " _Hai_. Maafkan aku sensei... aku tidak akan mengulanginya,"

Kurenai menghela napasnya, "Yasudah masuk sana, kalian masih ada jam pelajaran setelah ini." Kurenai langsung mengambil langkah menuju ke kelas berikutnya yang ia ajar. Sakura pun langsung memasuki kelasnya.

Beberapa murid terlihat menertawakannya dan berbisik-bisik kecil. Sakura mengacuhkan mereka dan langsung melenggang menuju tempat duduknya.

GUBRAK! Murid-murid langsung tertawa melihat pantat Sakura yang beradu keras dengan lantai karena Naruto menarik kursi itu sedetik sebelumnya.

"Waaaaaa maafkan aku Sakura-chan aku tak sengaja."

"NARUTO NO BAKAAAA!" Sakura langsung meninju Naruto sambil meneriaki -lagi- bocah musang satu itu dengan makian yang sering disensor di tayangan televisi.

"Aku hanya bercanda Sakura-chan maafkan aku..." Naruto meringis kesakitan karena rambutnya masih dijambak-jambak oleh Sakura, "aku hanya ingin mengubah mood Sakura-chan yang benar-benar dingin tadi, maafkan aku."

Sakura menjitak kepala Naruto kali ini sebelum melepaskannya, "jangan sok bisa membaca mood deh, dasar bocah nakal."

Tak lama setelah Sakura melepaskan Naruto pintu kelas itu bergeser lagi, seorang guru berambut abu-abu yang memakai masker langsung mengambil alih perhatian kelasnya. Kakashi sang guru fisika. Matanya yang terlihat tak punya gairah hidup itu memperhatikan Naruto yang berpenampilan babak belur.

"Kau kenapa Naruto? Seperti habis dihajar preman saja."

Sontak seluruh kelas langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak, kecuali beberapa murid yang memang jarang tertawa.

TAK TAK

Kakashi memukulkan tongkat kayu yang ia bawa ke papan tulis, "Sudah-sudah diam!" perintahnya sebelum menghembuskan napas dengan berat, " Haaa~h... aku benar-benar sedih melihat hasil ulangan kalian yang rata-ratanya jelek cuman segelintir murid saja yang nilainya tinggi. Kalian ini sudah kelas sebelas tapi nilai kalian tetap seperti ini tak ada perkembangan dari semester ganjil lalu. Sebagai wali kelas aku malu. Beberapa guru bilang padaku kalau kalian selalu ribut saat pelajaran berlangsung, seperti pasar ikan! Oleh karena itu..." Kakashi sengaja menggantung kalimatnya beberapa saat, "hari ini tempat duduk kalian akan diundi."

"EEEHHHH?" sontak para murid mengeluarkan suara yang sama.

"tidak ada ehh ehhan. Kalau kalian duduk bersama teman akrab kalian bawaannya ngobrol terus. Jadi aku sudah siapkan undian ini. Tenang saja ini bagaikan takdir, tak ada campur tanganku atau rekayasa pihak manapun,"

Tenten mengangkat tangannya untuk mengajukkan pertanyaan, "Sensei, bagaimana kalau setelah diundi ternyata tetap sebangku?"

"Pertanyaan bagus, artinya kalian memang ditakdirkan duduk bersama... tapi jika masih saja ribut kalian akan diskors."

Sekali lagi kelas itu ribut dengan kalimat-kalimat murid yang bercampur. Sakura hanya menghela napasnya. Tak masalah dia mau duduk dimana dengan siapa toh tidak ada yang mengajaknya bicara di kelas ini, rasanya ingin cepat-cepat lulus saja. Sakura melirik ke arah Sasuke. Onyx itu bertemu dengan emerald. Ternyata Sasuke juga sedang memandanginya. Sakura sedikit kaget namun tidak mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia menajamkan matanya sedangkan Sasuke hanya memandanginya datar.

"Sudah-sudah," Sela Kakashi dari depan kelas menghentikan kegaduhan di kelas itu, lelaki paruh baya berkharisma itu mengeluarkan gulungan kertas yang berisi nama-nama murid di kelas ini. "Kita mulai dari bangku di ujung sana, ketua kelas tolong kau saja yang mengambil kertas gulungan ini."

Rock Lee, sang ketua kelas langsung berdiri tegak sambil hormat, " _HAI_ , KAKASHI-SENSEI!"

...

Hampir semua murid sudah menempati bangku mereka yang baru, tinggal bangku-bangku di barisan belakang yang tersisa.

"Yang diujung dekat jendela... Haruno Sakura. Lalu disebelahnya... Uchiha Sasuke." Ucap Lee yang bertugas mengundi gulungan nama itu. Banyak murid perempuan yang protes pada Lee. Mengapa gadis galak tak punya teman itu malah duduk dengan Sasuke?

"Ini permainan takdir teman-teman," sergah Lee. "kalau boleh juga aku ingin duduk bersama Sakura-san, tau!" Lee berucap dengan tangis yang mengucur di sudut matanya, anak laki-laki ini sangat menyukai Sakura dari dulu.

Sakura hanya tersenyum -sangat- kecil, ia segera mengambil langkah menuju bangku barunya, begitu pula Sasuke. Suasana di bangku mereka benar-benar tidak nyaman. Rock Lee melanjutkan tugasnya sampai bangku yang terakhir.

Sasuke menopang wajahnya dengan tangan, matanya memandang lurus ke depan, sedangkan Sakura hanya memandang keluar jendela yang berada tepat di sebelah kirinya.

Setelah bermenit-menit Sakura tetap memfokuskan pandangannya keluar jendela. Sasuke meliriknya dengan ujung mata. Gadis ini benar-benar absurd tadi pagi marah-marah dan asal suruh sekarang malah diam seperti orang bisu.

"Nanti sore kita ke rumah Hinata." ucap Sakura tiba-tiba.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya penuh selidik, "ngapain?"

"Mau memporak-porandakan rumahnya. Ck! Ya memulai pendekatan lah. Memangnya kau mau aku beri teori melulu tanpa praktek?" jelas Sakura sedikit kesal.

"Ini ada isinya tidak, sih?" jari telunjuk Sasuke menyentuh pelipis Sakura, "berpikirlah sedikit masterku yang terhormat. Aku. Datang. Ke rumahnya. Tiba-tiba. Tanpa sebab? Menurutmu apa yang akan dia pikirkan?"

Sakura menepis jemari Sasuke dengan kasar.

"Siapa bilang kau datang sendirian? Aku bilang tadi 'kan kita. Aku akan pergi bersamamu, sudahlah kau tinggal bawa badan saja, soal bagaimananya nanti kau tinggal improvisasi saja semuanya sudah kuatur."

Sakura memutus pembicaraan itu dengan memasang headset ke telinganya, lalu bersenandung pelan dengan mata yang tertutup. Sasuke hanya memandanginya dengan kesal lalu memutar kepalanya menghadap papan tulis dan betapa terkejutnya ia mendapati Kakashi sudah berdiri tepat di samping bangkunya.

"Haruno Sakura." panggil Kakashi dengan nada tegas.

Sakura masih asik menikmati irama musik yang keluar dari headsetnya. Sasuke langsung menyikut Sakura sedikit keras membuat gadis itu membuka kelopak matanya, jantungnya terasa melompat bagaikan lumba-lumba di tengah laut, dengan segera ia melepas headsetnya dan menyimpannya di laci meja.

"Sudah terlambat untuk menyembunyikannya, Haruno..." Kakashi tersenyum dengan mata yang menyipit, tangannya terulur, "sinikan ponsel dan headsetmu, aku menyitanya."

Sakura memanyunkan bibirnya namun ia menuruti perkataan Kakashi. Ia memberikan ponsel kesayangannya itu dengan terpaksa. Di awal masuk kelas dulu Kakashi sudah menyampaikan beberapa aturan yang harus dipatuhi para siswa saat mata pelajarannya berlangsung, termasuk dilarang mengaktifkan apalagi menggunakan ponsel saat pelajaran berlangsung.

"Ke kantor guru saat istirahat pertama." suruh Kakashi sambil memasukkan ponsel Sakura ke dalam kantong celananya.

Teman-teman sekelas Sakura terlihat terkikik pelan, menertawakan kesialan Sakura yang begitu berlipat hari ini. Sakura menggerutu pelan lalu merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja. Sumpah dia bete dan ingin memakan orang

"Mampus." gumam Sasuke di dalam hatinya.

.

.

* * *

"Wah kau memang tidak terlalu buruk ya." puji Sakura pada Sasuke. Mereka janjian bertemu di taman dekat perumahan Hinata. Sasuke memakai kaos hitam polos dengan dilapisi jaket jeans yang membuatnya terlihat keren sekaligus ganteng. Tak lupa juga pada celana jogger berwarna hitam yang melapisi kaki jenjangnya yang tinggi.

Sasuke meneliti penampilan Sakura yang luar biasa sederhana, hanya jaket hoodie berwarna abu-abu dengan celana training hitam. Wajahnya tak berpoles sedikitpun, namun itu tidak mengurangi kecantikan wajahnya yang bak dewi. Rambut panjangnya ia ikat tinggi membentuk buntut kuda.

"Gak usah segitunya kali. Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan... aku selalu pakai baju seperti ini saat ke rumahnya. Nah ayo kita ke sana." Sakura menarik lengan Sasuke, sedikit menyeretnya untuk berjalan lebih cepat. Sasuke hanya bisa mendesis kesal tapi ia tak bisa marah pada nona nya ini. Yah walaupun sedikit kurang ajar Sakura tetap mengajarinya ini dan itu tentang Hinata.

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama, Sasuke dan Sakura sudah sampai di depan rumah Hinata. Sakura langsung mengetuk pintu depan itu sambil memanggil nama Hinata.

"Ya ampun Sakura-chan tumben mengetuk pintu? Biasanya langsung nyelonong masuk!" ujar Hinata saat membukakan pintu. "Loh? Sasuke-san?" tanya Hinata yang sedikit bingung karena sekarang Sakura tak datang seorang diri.

"Ayo silakan masuk dulu," tawar Hinata kemudian. Sakura membantahnya cepat.

"Tidak-tidak, aku ke sini cuman mengantarkan Sasuke soalnya dia bilang ada yang ingin dia katakan padamu berdua saja."

Sasuke kaget seperti tersambar petir, sialan nona nya satu ini. Hinata yang kebingungan hanya dapat menautkan alisnya, memangnya ada perlu apa Uchiha Sasuke ini tiba-tiba ke rumahnya.

"Yasudah kau urus saja urusanmu dengan Hinata, aku mau pulang." Sakura langsung membalikkan tubuhnya lalu beranjak pergi, mengabaikan pelototan Sasuke yang terasa menusuk-nusuk punggungnya.

Sakura terkikik geli nan jahat sepanjang jalan. Makanya jangan kebanyakan gaya dan sok angkuh. Sakura membayangkan Sasuke yang kikuk dan gagu di depan Hinata, membuatnya tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Makan tuh cinta."

.

.

"Ada apa Sasuke-san?" tanya Hinata dengan lembut, lidah Sasuke terasa kelu dan jantungnya berdebar tak karuan. Ini sangat gila. Hinata berpikir sejenak dan kemudian terkikik geli melihat tingkah Sasuke, ia mempersilahkan Sasuke untuk masuk rumahnya.

"Sepertinya aku mengerti kenapa kamu ke sini." Kata Hinata setelah menyuduhkan secangkir teh hangat pada tamunya ini.

Sasuke dengan refleks langsung menegakkan duduknya. Wuanjir. Apakah terlalu jelas di wajahnya sampai-sampai Hinata langsung bisa menebaknya. Sasuke hanya diam karena merasa sangat malu untuk membuka mulutnya. Sialan kau haruno Sakura. Sasuke akan menjambak-jambak rambut gulali itu bila ketemu.

"Aku senang sekali ada orang yang sadar akan kebaikan hati Sakura-chan."

Eh?  
Hening beberapa detik.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Hehehe kamu tidak perlu malu, aku tahu kamu ke sini karena ingin tahu banyak tentang Sakura-chan, kan?"

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, bingung. Bukan itu tujuannya dan melenceng terlalu jauh dan terdengar menggelikan. Untuk apa dia mencari tahu tentang gadis tak berkepribadian itu? Lebih baik dia salto tanpa menggunakan baju di gunung salju.

Namun, daripada jujur pada Hinata dia ke sini karena ingin dekat dengan cewek beriris lavender itu malah lebih merepotkan. Jantungnya tidak siap dan hatinya juga tak mau sakit karena ditolak mentah-mentah. Lebih baik dia mengikuti alur ini saja.

Toh Sasuke juga sedikit penasaran soal masternya itu. Ingat ya hanya se-di-kit. Gadis itu kelewat angkuh dan dingin, kepribadiannya buruk, dan moodnya dapat berganti-ganti sesuka hatinya. Tapi di satu sisi yang lain Sasuke melihat luka menganga dan kepedihan yang mendalam di dalam mata hijau Sakura.

"...Aku tidak terlalu mengerti gadis itu, sikapnya kasar sekali dan moodnya gampang berganti-ganti."

Hinata tersenyum kecil, "Sakura-chan seperti itu karena dia tidak mau berhubungan dengan orang lain, sebab dia berpikir semua orang pada akhirnya akan meninggalkan dan menyakitinya... Sakura-chan beranggapan lebih baik tidak usah berhubungan dengan siapa-siapa daripada ujungnya tersakiti."

Sasuke terdiam sebentar, pantas saja gadis itu menguarkan aura agar tidak ada yang mendekatinya.

"Sebenarnya Sakura-chan adalah gadis yang benar-benar hangat dan penuh kasih sayang," Hinata tersenyum lembut saat memikirkan Sakura, "dia sudah seperti seorang kakak perempuanku."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, "kau benar-benar menyayanginya ya?"

"Tentu saja... Dia yang membuatku hidup damai seperti ini..." Senyum merekah Hinata perlahan mengendur, seiring beberapa potong kenangannya bersama Sakura yang tiba-tiba terlintas begitu saja. "Aku harap Sasuke-san dapat membuat Sakura-chan bahagia dan membuatnya kembali riang seperti dulu."

"Bukankah dia sepertinya trauma jatuh cinta? Kau bisa ceritakan padaku?"

"...Ya. Sakura-chan memang benar-benar trauma dengan hal yang bebau cinta.." Hinata nampak sedih saat mengatakannya, "Aku tidak bisa menceritakan alasannya padamu, kurasa akan ada saatnya Sakura akan menceritakannya langsung kepadamu... Aku harap Sasuke-san dapat menyembuhkan trauma itu."

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Sudah lama kau di sini, master...?"

Sakura membuka matanya yang dari tadi terpejam menikmati suasana yang nyaman dan menyegarkan di sini. Mereka sedang berada di pinggir sungai yang berada di taman tempat mereka bertemu sebelum ke rumah Hinata.

Sakura menurunkan tudung hoodie yang menutupi kepalanya lalu wajahnya ia balik untuk menatap Sasuke.

"Sudah lama atau tidak itu bukan urusanmu... dan aku di sini bukan menunggumu." ketus Sakura, "Bagaimana? Ditolak ya?" Sakura menyeringai licik.

Sasuke tak mau kalah ia pun menyeringai pada Sakura.  
"Aku berterimakasih sekali padamu, master. Aku semakin yakin akan mendapatkan hatinya..."

"Apa yang kau lakukan di rumah Hinata?"

"Pendekatan lah. Kau kira apa? Menghancurkan rumahnya? Tidak lucu, lawakanmu garing. Aku tidak cukup gila untuk memporak-porondakan rumahnya."

Sakura memasang wajah jeleknya ketika mendengar Sasuke dengan sukses membalas perkataannya saat di kelas, "Siapa yang melawak dasar bocah gila cinta,"

Sakura kembali menatap aliran sungai di depannya. Ia mengambil sebuah batu di dekat tempat ia duduk. "Jujur saja ya, awalnya aku hanya iseng ingin mengajarimu untuk mendapatkan cinta Hinata," batu kecil itu ia mainkan dengan melempar-lemparnya ke udara,

"tapi semakin ke sini kau malah membuatku muak dengan keseriusanmu akan cinta. Jadi aku bertekad akan membantumu mengungkapkan cinta pada Hinata... dengan keyakinan bahwa cinta yang kau elu-elukan itu akan membuatmu menderita." Batu yang daritadi ia mainkan ia lemparkan ke anak sungai.

Sasuke berjalan mendekat, tangannya menggapai tudung hoodie Sakura lalu memasangnya ke kepala pink itu membuat Sakura terkejut lalu langsung menoleh pada Sasuke yang saat ini berdiri di belakangnya.

"Kau sangat yakin kalau aku bakalan ditolak, ya? Tenang saja, karena kau adalah masterku pasti aku tidak akan ditolak olehnya," ucapan Sasuke membuat Sakura sedikit tak enak karena dia sama sekali tak ada niat untuk membuat Hinata jadi milik Sasuke. "Walaupun pada akhirnya aku ditolak, akan kutunjukan padamu bahwa cinta bukan omong kosong dan tidak selalu berakhir menyakitkan..."

Sakura sedikit terperangah pada kata-kata Sasuke,

" _ **Cinta itu omong kosong, nak..."**_  
namun perkataan ayahnya waktu itu tiba-tiba terdengar membisik ke telinganya.

"Cih... Kau tahu apa, Sasuke..." Sakura bergumam dengan pandangan kosong pada sungai di depannya.

Tanpa sengaja sepasang onyx Sasuke menangkap kesedihan di kedua zamrud yang sedang menatap sungai itu. Angin bertiup agak sedikit kencang dan dingin. Entah kenapa hatinya sedikit tergelitik. Rasanya Sakura terlihat seperti gadis kecil yang begitu rapuh, ada hasrat dalam diri Sasuke yang ingin melindunginya.

Sakura tiba-tiba berdiri lalu menyeret lengan Sasuke untuk kedua kalinya, "Nah anak buahku ayo beri makan mastermu yang miskin ini!"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya, apa yang ia pikirkan tadi? Melindungi gadis ini? Hahahaha tidak jadi.

.

Ke esokan harinya di sekolah.

"Terimakasih banyak Konan-san selalu mau jadi waliku saat ada acara di sekolah atau bahkan untuk hal seperti ini." Sakura menampilkan cengirannya pada seorang wanita berperawakan ramping yang sedang mengenakan setelan kerja, seorang wanita karir yang modis dan cantik.

Konan terlihat tersenyum sekilas lalu mengacak rambut Sakura pelan. "Kamu sudah aku anggap seperti adingku sendiri, Sakura. Lagipula tetangga harus saling membantu 'kan? Tapi ini terakhir kalinya aku datang sebagai wali untuk hal-hal memalukan begini... Jangan diulangi lagi, ya." Konan mendengus kecil lalu memberikan ponsel dan headset Sakura yang disita Kakashi, wanita itu pun memperingatkan Sakura agar tidak terlambat masuk lagi karena Kurenai memberikan ceramah panjang dan lebar saat di ruang guru.

Sakura hanya mengiyakannya saja lalu mengantarkan Konan keluar dari gedung sekolahnya. Beruntung dia kenal Konan, wanita yang tinggal tepat di sebelah tempat tinggalnya. Konan pindah tepat sehari setelah Sakura pindah ke sana. Entah kenapa Konan selalu ramah kepadanya walaupun pada awalnya Sakura begitu dingin padanya. Konan bahkan selalu memberi Sakura strawberry cake buatannya.

Sakura tersenyum tulus kepada Konan yang sudah berjalan meninggalkan gedung sekolahnya, "Terimakasih sudah mau menjadi wali untuk gadis sepertiku... Konan-san." Gumam Sakura dengan bibir yang bergetar. Sial. Rasanya begitu menyedihkan. Orang asing saja mau repot-repot hadir untuknya...sedangkan kedua orang tuanya meliriknya pun tidak mau.

Sakura menepis perasaan sedih yang tiba-tiba menjalar ke hatinya. Buru- buru ia mengambil langkah menuju ke kelasnya karena sebentar lagi bel masuk setelah istirahat pertama akan berbunyi, dia tidak boleh telat lagi kalau tidak ingin diskors selama satu minggu.

"Iya! Aku juga kasihan sama Hinata. Dia harus nempel dengan gadis kasar dan nakal begitu! Seharusnya Hinata tidak boleh dekat-dekat dengan Sakura, nanti tertular nakal dan bandelnya." bisik-bisik beberapa gadis di depan kelas Hinata, sepertinya itu teman sekelas Hinata.

"Iya! Aku dengar Sakura itu suka mabuk dan merokok loh! Dia juga sering nongkrong sama preman kalau malam minggu, benar-benar gadis liar." Sakura mendengarnya namun ia tidak peduli dengan gosip murah mereka.

"Hey hey kalian tahu kan? Kabarnya dia begitu karena tidak diurusi kedua orang tuanya. Kayaknya sih anak korban broken home."

DUAK!  
Sakura meninju dinding tepat di sebelah para gadis itu berdiri.

"Kalian jangan terlalu sering bergosip mengenai aku kalau tak ingin aku jahit mulut kotor kalian itu," Desis Sakura penuh penekanan. Tangannya masih mengepal dan menempel pada dinding yang menjadi korban tinjuannya.

Ketiga gadis itu terkejut bukan main, mereka langsung meminta maaf dan segera kabur ke dalam kelas.

Sakura mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat.

Sakit.

Rasanya benar-benar sakit. Bukan di tangannya yang berdarah, tapi hatinya.

Tidak masalah jika mereka membicarakan hal buruk tentangnya, tapi jika itu sudah menyangkut kedua orang tuanya Sakura tidak bisa bersabar.

Ia mengambil langkah panjang untuk segera menuju kelasnya yang tinggal beberapa meter. Setelah masuk ke dalam kelas Sakura segera duduk di bangkunya lalu menenggelamkan kepala pada lipatan tangannya.

"Tanganmu berdarah, master."

Sakura mendengarnya tapi terlalu malas untuk menyahut atau sekedar mengangkat wajahnya. Tiba-tiba Naruto yang duduk di depannya langsung menarik tangan Sakura, membuat Sakura dengan refleks mengangkat wajahnya.

"Sakura-chan tanganmu terluka!" Seru Naruto heboh. Sakura langsung menepis tangan Naruto lalu memprotes Naruto yang memegang tangannya tanpa permisi.

"Eh anak buah, marahi sahabatmu ini! Jangan asal sentuh tangan mastermu!"

"Hm? Master? Anak buah?" Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya, bingung.

Sasuke tidak menanggapi Naruto, ia mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya lalu memberikan benda itu pada Sakura.

"Ini plester tanganmu, master. Aku tidak mau nonaku terluka."

Sakura bergidik merinding mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Ia langsung membuang plester itu. "Tidak butuh. Luka yang ini tidak sakit sama sekali."

"Luka yang ini? Apa ada luka yang lain?"

Sakura mendelik, "Memangnya kenapa? Mau kau sembuhkan? Situ dokter? Jangan sok care. Aku membencimu." Ucap Sakura dalam satu tarikan napas.

"Ya ampun Sakura-chan kamu satu-satunya cewek yang kasar pada Sasuke hahahahaha kalian berdua lucu sekali." Naruto tertawa puas melihat Sasuke yang kesal setengah mati pada Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura dengan cuek bebeknya merebahkan kepalanya lagi, mengarahkannya ke sebelah kiri untuk menikmati pemandangan dari jendela.

Naruto tersenyum jenaka pada Sasuke.

 _Tuh kan apa kubilang? dia benar-benar manis..._

.. _.aku benar-benar menyukainya, Sasuke._

Sasuke nampak kaget melihat pergerakan bibir Naruto yang berbicara padanya tanpa suara.

Jadi Naruto menyukai Sakura?

* * *

TBC

* * *

A/N: Hai semuanya! terimakasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fik abal ini lol. Ini salah satu caraku untuk mengurangi stres di real life... mending menghayal tentang SasuSaku daripada ngelakuin macem-macem hahaaha. Dan kemarin aku membuka akunku yang pertama dan dalam sekejap aku langsung galau lagi... ( _Tuhan, kumohon kembalikan akunku yang dulu:(((_ ) tulisanku ini memang masih banyak sekali kurangnya, maka dari itu aku meminta tolong pada kalian untuk memberikan aku beberapa pendapat tentang fik ini:)

Specials thanks to: **1 , Kiki Kim, Daun Momiji, Airu-chan88, Guest, uchiharuno83, Sup Miso**

 **Sampai jumpa :D**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

 **Pairing:** Always SasuSaku

 **Genre:** Drama/Romance/Family

* * *

 **MASTER**!

* * *

.. _.aku benar-benar menyukainya, Sasuke._

Sasuke nampak kaget melihat pergerakan bibir Naruto yang berbicara padanya tanpa suara.

Jadi Naruto menyukai Sakura?

Sasuke memandangi Naruto beberapa detik. Tanpa membuka mulutnya sedikit pun Sasuke kembali membaca bukunya yang sempat terjeda saat Sakura datang tadi. Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya, matanya menyipit seperti seekor musang, "Huh aku dikacangi." Naruto pun membalik tubuhnya untuk duduk dengan rapi di bangkunya yang tepat berada di depan Sakura.

Dari luar Sasuke memang tampak menghayati buku yang tengah ia baca, namun pikirannya tidak berada di sana. Apa-apaan cinta tak berujung ini? Sasuke menyukai Hinata, Hinata menyukai Naruto, dan Naruto menyukai Sakura. Sungguh sangat klise dan miris sekali. Bahkan kalimat semubajir tadi pun nampak tak terlalu mubajir untuk menggambarkan betapa kusutnya kisah cinta mereka. Sasuke tak habis pikir, memangnya ini drama India?

Sementara Sasuke masih asik dengan bukunya Sakura kembali memalingkan wajahnya, menatap dan meneliti Sasuke dengan seksama. Posisi kepalanya yang masih berada di atas lipatan tangannya membuat gadis itu bisa dengan leluasa memandangi teman sebangkunya itu.

Biar ditatap berapa kalipun ketampanan Sasuke takkan berkurang, malah kebalikannya. Kulit putih bersihnya, hidung mancungnya, bibirnya yang berwarna merah tipis, dan garis tegas di wajahnya menambah kesempurnaan ciptaan Tuhan satu itu. Pantas saja banyak perempuan yang tergila-gila padanya, bahkan rela menghalalkan segala cara agar mendapatkan hati pemuda satu itu. Sedangkan Hinata yang memikirkan Sasuke saja tidak pernah malah memonopoli seluruh hatinya. Sakura tak mengerti. Apakah cinta memang aneh?

"Jangan terlalu lama memandangiku. Aku tidak tanggung jawab jika kau jatuh cinta padaku." ucapan Sasuke membuyarkan pikiran Sakura.

Sakura mendengus kecil, ia tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Sasuke yang masih membaca buku, "Hmm bagaimana ya... aku takkan pernah jatuh cinta... apalagi dengan lelaki sepertimu." jawab Sakura datar.

Kini perhatian Sasuke sudah teralihkan, ia menatap kedua emerald Sakura yang terlihat kosong dan begitu dingin itu. "Jadi kau ingin jadi perawan tua seumur hidupmu? Kau tahu hidup sendirian itu menyedihkan dan sepi."

Entah Sasuke yang salah lihat atau bagaimana... Wajah Sakura terlihat sangat terluka saat Sasuke mengucapkan kalimat tadi.

"Aku tahu." Jawaban Sakura terdengar seperti bisikan pelan yang begitu menyedihkan. Ia memutuskan pembicaraan mereka dengan memalingkan wajahnya lagi.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Bel tanda waktu pulang berdering merdu ke seluruh penjuru sekolah. Energi para murid seperti terisi kembali saat dengungan bel menyeruak ke dalam gendang telinga mereka. Mereka dengan riang langsung mengepak tas dan bersiap untuk pulang. Delapan jam di sekolah membuat mereka jengah.

"Please temeeeeeee... Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti kimia! Tugas dari Orochimaru-sensei benar-benar membuatku sakit kepala!" Naruto terus-terusan memekik membuat siswa-siswi yang melihat mereka terkekeh. Pemandangan ini sudah sangat biasa mereka lihat, Naruto yang seperti anak kukang menempel pada Sasuke.

"Lepaskan aku dobe!" Sasuke melepaskan pelukan Naruto dengan kesal. Ia mendengus pelan, "memangnya apa yang kau tidak mengerti?"

Naruto menjerit, "Pertanyaan macam apa itu Sasuke?! Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang tidak aku mengerti...!"

Sasuke menggeleng pasrah. Entahlah sahabat semata wayangnya ini benar-benar payah sekali di bidang akademik. Sasuke pun bingung mengapa Naruto selalu diberkahi keberuntungan saat ulangan umum, dia selalu bisa menghadapinya dengan baik. Yah, sebenarnya tidak bisa dikatakan baik karena nilainya selalu pas di kriteria kurikulum, setidaknya Naruto tidak pernah tinggal kelas.

Bluesappire Naruto tiba-tiba terlihat berkilauan. Buru-buru ia berlari meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Sakuraa-chaan, Hinataaaaa!" Naruto sekarang berdiri di hadapan kedua gadis yang ia panggil itu. Mendadak rona merah menghiasi pipi Hinata, jantungnya berdebar dag dig dug tak karuan melihat sang pujaan hati tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya.

"A-ada apa Naruto-kun..." tanya Hinata malu-malu sambil memainkan kedua telunjuknya. Sedangkan Sakura hanya tersenyum kecil melihat gelagat Hinata.

"Neeee Hinata, maukah kau mengajari aku kimia? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti. Dan besok di kelasku ada ujian lisan!" pelas Naruto dengan memasang wajah sok imut yang terlihat menggemaskan. Wajah Hinata benar-benar merah, ia bahkan sampai sesak napas. Duh Naruto membuat jantungnya terasa meleleh.

"Ujian lisan? Bukankah besok itu hanya mengumpulkan tugas saja?" tanya Sakura.

"Sakura-chan kau seperti tidak tahu Orochimaru-sensei saja! Dia selalu menanyaiku hal-hal yang menyebutnya saja aku tak bisa!"

Sakura tertawa geli. Benar sekali. Naruto sudah menjadi langganan Orochimaru dan selalu berdiri di depan kelas. Sebuah refreshing otak melihat wajah kecut Naruto saat di hukum.

"A-ano.."

"Maaf tapi dia akan belajar bersamaku," Sasuke dengan lekas memotong perkataan Hinata. Huh. Sungguh tak sudi ia membiarkan Naruto berduaan dengan Hinata. "Orang ini hanya akan merepotkanmu. Lagipula aku sekelas dengannya, jadi lebih baik dia belajar denganku saja."

Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya- bibirnya menyeringai melihat Sasuke yang nampak bodoh dengan 'pride'nya yang tak mau gadisnya diganggu orang lain. Sasuke yang sadar Sakura tersenyum licik padanya hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya dengan rona yang sangat tipis.

"Benarkah kau akan mengajariku Teme?!" Sasuke mendengus mengiyakan. "YAATTAAAA! Baiklah aku akan membawakanmu cemilan yang enak! Ayo ayo kita lekas pulangggg!" Naruto dan Sasuke segera mengambil langkah untuk pulang setelah berpamitan pada Sakura dan Hinata.

Sakura menyentil pelan pipi Hinata, "Waaah wajah kecewamu kentara sekali Hinata! Ahahahaha." Sakura menggoda Hinata membuat pipi tembam gadis itu seperti tomat matang.

"Ah Sakura-chan hentikan!" Hinata menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Sakura tertawa lepas. Rasa penat di hatinya terasa lepas begitu saja.

"Oh iya Hinata, aku ingin berbelanja ke supermarket di dekat rumahku setelah ini. Jadi hari ini aku tidak bisa main ke rumahmu."

"Hee? Mau kutemani berbelanja?"

"Ah tidak usah, lagipula kau harus mengetik laporan praktikummu tadi 'kan? Selesaikan saja itu...biar nanti aku bisa minta mentahnya hahahaha." Sakura mengedipkan matanya pada Hinata yang mendengus geli.

Setelah berpisah jalan dengan Hinata, Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju supermarket yang berada di kawasan rumahnya. Hari ini jadwalnya berbelanja bulanan, karena barang-barang kebutuhannya sudah banyak yang habis.

Sakura mengambil sebuah keranjang tenteng yang disediakan oleh supermarket itu. Ia memulai pencarian barang kebutuhannya dari rak yang berisi minyak goreng dan barang dapur lainnya. Bibirnya bersenandung kecil dan matanya terus mencari-cari barang yang tepat sambil berjalan.

Tiba-tiba tubuhnya menegang. Bahkan sesaat ia lupa caranya untuk bernapas. Jantungnya terpacu begitu cepat. Bibirnya terasa kesemutan untuk mengucapkan satu kata...

"I-ibu...?"

Emerald Sakura nampak begitu terkejut. Namun ada perasaan hangat yang terasa menyusup ke rongga hatinya. Mebuki pun bereaksi tak jauh berbeda. Tubuhnya terasa begitu kaku. Matanya tak bisa berkedip sekali pun. Di hadapannya berdiri putri kesayangannya yang sudah beranjak dewasa dan sangat cantik. Hampir sepuluh tahun mereka tak bertemu. Sudut mata Mebuki berair, bibirnya bergetar.

"Saku―"

"Ibu aku mau es krim ini!" Perkataan Mebuki terpotong oleh seruan gadis mungil berambut coklat yang tiba-tiba memeluk erat pergelangan kakinya sambil memakan es krim yang tentu saja belum dibayar itu.

Sakura terkejut bukan main. Ia memandang gadis kecil yang sedang bergelayut manja itu dengan horor. Tenggorokannya terasa kering, napasnya terasa mencekat. Hatinya bagaikan piring yang pecah berhamburan. Perasaan hangat yang tadi menggelitiknya berubah drastis jadi sebuah perasaan hampa yang menyakitkan.

"Ibu... punya anak lagi?" Kalimat itu terdengar begitu menyedihkan saat Sakura mengucapkannya dengan raut wajah yang hampir menangis. Ia memang tahu kalau ibunya menikah lagi setelah dua tahun bercerai dengan ayahnya. Tapi ia tak sangka...

"Maafkan ibu.. Sakura..."

"Kenapa tidak aku saja, bu...?" Suara Sakura benar-benar parau sekarang, "Kalau ibu ingin anak... Kenapa tidak kembali padaku saja..." bulir-bulir air jatuh dari kelopak matanya. Sial. Padahal Sakura tidak ingin menangisi hal macam ini lagi, namun tetap saja ia tidak bisa mengontrol kedua matanya.

Mebuki tak mampu menjawab. Karena ia memang tak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia merasa sangat bersalah. Sungguh ia tahu bahwa sebuah kata maaf tak cukup untuk mengobati luka Sakura. Gadis kesayangannya itu tumbuh seorang diri... Mebuki pun terisak pelan.

Gadis kecil berambut coklat itu begitu terkejut melihat ibunya menangis. Ia berlari menghampiri Sakura lalu melempar eskrimnya ke wajah Sakura. "Kenapa kakak membuat ibuku menangis! Dasar kakak jahat! Kakak seperti ratu iblis jahat di cerita barbie! Jangan ganggu ibuku!" teriaknya dengan suara cempreng.

Sakura menggeram tertahan, ia mendorong gadis kecil itu dengan kasar, "KAU YANG IBLIS DASAR BOCAH SIAL! KAU MEREBUT IBUKU!"

Plak!

Para pelanggan yang daritadi memperhatikan mereka nampak menahan napasnya.

Sakura terkejut bukan main. Pupil matanya mengecil. Ia memegangi pipinya yang terasa perih.

"Jangan sakiti anakku..." bisik Mebuki dengan tangis di sudut matanya.

Sakura bergeming beberapa saat dengan tangan yang masih berada di pipinya, "Ibu menamparku...?" tanyanya pelan, rasa perih di pipinya tak sebanding dengan rasa sakit yang ada di dadanya. Benar-benar nyeri sampai membuatnya gemetar, "apa aku bukan anakmu...?" tanya Sakura dengan air mata yang mengucur deras. Wajahnya tak berekspresi. Mebuki menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Sungguh ia menyesal telah menampar Sakura.

"Maafkan aku..." bisik Sakura sebelum berlari keluar dari supermarket. Peduli setan dengan orang-orang yang memperhatikannya dari tadi. Sakura hendak keluar dari sini.

Tolong...

Tolong...

Seseorang tolong hentikan rasa sakit ini.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Ck ternyata gampang sekali!" seru Naruto dengan penuh kesombongan sambil merebahkan dirinya di kasur empuk Sasuke. Tubuhnya terasa remuk setelah berjam-jam duduk rapi mendengarkan penjelasan Sasuke.

"Jadi sekarang kau sadar betapa tak pintarnya kau?"

Naruto terlihat mempelototkan matanya pada Sasuke lalu memulai perdebatan konyol mereka.

"Hey... Kenapa bisa kau menyukai Sakura?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa kau tanya?"

"Yasudah kalau tak mau jawab."

"...kau menyukainya juga ya?"

"Tidak sudi!" Nada bicara Sasuke terdengar meninggi. Naruto memicingkan matanya penuh selidik.

"Tapi akhir-akhir ini kalian sangat akrab loh!"

"Haa? Akrab? Kau tak lihat perempuan itu selalu mengomeliku?!"

Naruto terkekeh pelan, ia mengambil guling Sasuke lalu memeluknya dengan gemas, "Sakura-chan itu imuuuut sekali, Teme! Aku sangat sangaat sangaaaaaat suka padanyaaaaaa!"

Sasuke bergidik merinding, ia langsung mengambil guling kesayangannya dari pelukan Naruto, "Pulang sana! Aku ingin pergi ke luar sebentar lagi."

.

.

Sakura berdiri tegap menatap nanar arus sungai di hadapannya. Saat ini ia berada di pinggir sungai yang ada di daerah rumahnya. Sore menjelang malam seperti ini membuat orang tak banyak berada di sana.  
Jejak air mata nampak jelas di wajahnya. Bahkan bekas eskrim yang saudara tirinya lempar itu pun terlihat mengering di wajahnya. Sakura tak mampu berpikir lagi. Ia seperti layangan putus yang tak tahu arah. Ia tak mengerti. Sebenarnya untuk apa ia menjalani hari? Tidak ada orang yang menginginkannya...

Bahkan orang tuanya sendiri...

 _"Ibu sangat menyayangi sakura..."_

 _"Sakuraaaa.. Ibu membuatkan cake kesukaanmu loooh!"_

 _"Ah cantik sekali gadis kesayangan ibu!"_

 _"Sakura sayang ibuuuu!"_

Tes

Air mata itu jatuh tanpa Sakura sadari. Kenangannya dulu bersama ibunya tiba-tiba berputar di kepalanya. Segera ia mengusap matanya. Tak ada gunanya menangisi ini. Rasa sakit menggerogoti hatinya. Pertemuan tiba-tiba dengan ibunya tadi membuatnya benar-benar kacau.

Jujur saja... Ia sangat merindukan ibunya...

 _"Maafkan ibu Sakura..."_

 _"Wajahmu mengingatkanku kepada ayahmu..._

 _Ibu tidak mencintaimu lagi, Sakura..."_

" _Jangan sakiti anakku!"_

Sakura menggertakkan giginya. Kejam. Kejam sekali... Kenapa harus dia yang disakiti? Sebenarnya apa salahnya sampai-sampai kedua orang tuanya meninggalkannya begitu saja.  
Sakura mengeluarkan sebatang rokok yang ia beli di pinggir jalan tadi. Ia tak pernah merokok sebelumnya. Hari ini ia bertekad untuk merusak dirinya sepenuhnya.

Sakura menjepitkan rokok itu di bibirnya, ia bersiap menyulutkan rokok itu dengan korek api. Namun, seseorang merampas rokok itu dari bibirnya lalu menginjaknya dengan sekali gerak.

"BRENGSEK! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" Sakura berteriak dengan garang. Runtuh sudah pertahanannya.

"Kau merokok, master?" tanya Sasuke dengan dingin. Sakura tak menghiraukan Sasuke, gadis itu mengambil kotak rokok yang ia simpan di kantong blazer sekolahnya, ia hendak mengambil satu batang lagi namun Sasuke merebutnya lalu menginjak semuanya sampai hancur.

"Hentikan!" Sakura berteriak kencang, ia mendorong Sasuke dengan kuat. Tubuhnya berjongkok, berusaha mencari dan mengambil rokok yang masih utuh.

"Kau menyedihkan." ucap Sasuke dengan pelan namun terdengar begitu dingin, "gadis sepertimu merokok dengan seragam sekolah? Ini sudah hampir malam dan kau belum pulang ke rumah? Kau benar-benar gadis liar... Ibumu pasti kecewa melihat kelakuanmu."

Sebenarnya Sasuke lah yang kecewa. Entah kenapa dadanya berdebar menyakitkan saat melihat Sakura hendak menyulut rokok di bibirnya. Sasuke tahu walau Sakura bukanlah gadis yang ramah, dia bukanlah gadis nakal dan liar. Dia tak pernah berpikir Sakura adalah tipikal gadis yang senang merusak dirinya sendiri.

"Kenapa selalu aku...?" bisik Sakura dengan bibir yang bergetar dengan kepala yang menunduk. Wajahnya tak menampakkan ekspresi apapun, "kenapa kalian semua memperlakukan aku seperti ini...? Sebenarnya aku salah apa sehingga kalian semua selalu menyalahkan aku? Aku harus berbuat seperti apa agar kalian berhenti? Walau aku tidak berbuat apa-apa kalian tetap saja menyalahkanku. Bahkan saat aku melakukan hal seperti yang kalian bilang, tetap saja aku yang salah..."

Sasuke sangat terkejut melihat tetesan air mata Sakura yang jatuh ke atas rerumputan tepat di bawah gadis itu terduduk. Sakura benar-benar terlihat rapuh, seperti daun kering yang bisa hancur kapan saja saat ditiup angin. Sekarang Sasuke melihat sosok Sakura yang sebenarnya. Gadis kecil yang begitu lemah dan rapuh, bukan seorang gadis angkuh yang bermulut pedas seperti biasanya di sekolah.

Bahkan Sasuke yang mempunyai otak cemerlang pun tak tahu harus berbuat apa sekarang. Beberapa saat hening menguasai keadaan di sekitar mereka.

Sakura mengusap air matanya dengan kasar lalu berdiri, "Mulai sekarang kau harus berhati-hati dengan kata-katamu, anak buah..." angin malam berhembus pelan memberikan jeda pada perkataan Sakura, "asal kau tahu saja... orang tuaku sudah lama mati."

Lidah Sasuke terasa kelu mendengar kalimat dingin gadis di hadapannya. "A-aku―"

"Sampai nanti." Sakura langsung melangkah meninggalkan Sasuke yang terdiam di sana.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Sasuke, mana Sakura?" tanya Kakashi saat melihat bangku Sakura yang tidak ada penghuninya.

"Aku tak tahu..." Kakashi menggeleng resah mendengar jawaban Sasuke.

"Jika dia tak masuk lagi, dia bisa tinggal kelas."

Sasuke terdiam mendengar ucapan Kakashi. Onyx nya melirik bangku yang sudah empat hari kosong itu. Rasanya benar-benar sepi. Biasanya Sakura selalu saja membuat Sasuke kesal dengan perintah-perintah tak masuk akal yang gadis itu suruh. Entah kenapa Sasuke pun rindu akan aroma cherry yang menguar dari rambut pink Sakura. Pertemuan terakhir mereka saat di pinggir sungai itu membuat Sasuke merasa tidak nyaman.

Sasuke tidak mengerti. Padahal saat itu ia benar-benar ingin menahan Sakura, lalu meminta maaf atas segala perkataannya yang tanpa ia sadari sudah menyakiti gadis itu. Namun apa boleh buat, tubuhnya terasa takut untuk bergerak. Sakura benar-benar seperti orang asing.

Setelah Sasuke ingat-ingat, perkataannya selalu menyangkut pautkan Sakura dengan orang tua gadis itu. Padahal orang tuanya sudah meninggal, pasti rasanya benar-benar sedih dan kesal sekali. Pantas saja Sakura selalu menyumpahinya.

Namun, sore itu Sakura benar-benar terlihat berbeda dari biasanya. Apalagi gadis itu hendak menyulutkan rokok.

Mungkin Sakura sedang frustasi? Frustasi karena apa?

"Sedang memikirkan apa,Teme?"

"Sakura."

Naruto nampak terkejut, begitupula dengan Sasuke yang terlambat menyadari perkataannya sendiri.

"Maksudku... bukankah dia terlihat aneh beberapa waktu ini?"

Sasuke mencoba untuk mengalihkan pembicaraannya.

"Kau tahu, Teme... yang aneh itu adalah kau. Beberapa waktu ini kau terlihat berbeda. Kau lebih sering menunjukkan ekspresimu, kurasa?"

Sasuke bungkam seribu bahasa. Ia pun sadar kalau beberapa minggu ini semuanya terasa berbeda. Semenjak kenal dengan Sakura, dia menjadi lebih banyak bicara dan menunjukan ekspresi yang berbeda-beda bukan sekedar wajah stoicnya.

"Mungkin kau benar." Sasuke berdiri dari bangkunya, "kepalaku tiba-tiba terasa sakit, aku ingin tidur di UKS."

Sasuke segera menuju UKS setelah meminta izin keluar pada Kakashi. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya. Matanya ia tutupi dengan lengan kanannya. Napasnya terdengar beraturan. Sasuke bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri. Disadari atau tidak, perasaannya terhadap Sakura perlahan muncul ke permukaan hatinya. Sasuke tak tahu perasaan macam apa ini. Tidak bisa dikatakan rasa suka karena yang ia suka hanyalah Hinata. Tidak bisa pula dikatakan benci karena ada hasrat kuat yang ingin melindungi Sakura.

Sasuke mengambil ponselnya. Jemarinya bergerak untuk menelepon seseorang yang selalu mengganggu pikirannya beberapa hari ini.

" _Halo?"_

Sasuke langsung memposisikan tubuhnya untuk duduk. Dia tak menyangka Sakura akan mengangkat telponnya secepat ini. Sasuke menjadi berdebar entah kenapa.

"Kau dimana?" tanya Sasuke, "kenapa kau membolos sekolah?"

Sakura terdiam beberapa detik di ujung sana, _"Apa pedulimu?"_

"Hinata sangat mengkhawatirkanmu, tahu! Kau sepertinya ingin kabur dari perjanjian kita, ya?"

" _Oooh... jadi kau meneleponku gara-gara Hinata khawatir?"_

Ah tidak... Bukan itu maksud Sasuke meneleponnya. Dia hanya... hanya...

" _Huh kau memang pemuda berhati dingin hahaha bahkan kau tidak minta maaf padaku gara-gara sore itu. Tenang saja, Hinata sudah kutelepon kok. Dan aku tidak akan kabur darimu, jadi kau tidak usah khawatir."_

...ingin mendengar suara Sakura.

" _Jika hanya itu yang ingin kau bicarakan aku akan menutup telepon ini...Dah."  
_

Sambungan telepon itu pun terputus. Sasuke menggenggam erat ponselnya.

.

.

.

Naruto memasuki kelas Hinata. Ia menghampiri gadis bersuai biru malam itu yang tengah menyusun buku ke dalam tasnya.

"Hinata, bagaimana kalau aku mengantarmu pulang?"

Wajah Hinata sudah seperti kepiting rebus sekarang. Tawaran Naruto ini membuatnya lupa bagaimana caranya untuk berbicara. Hinata hanya mengangguk dengan semangat. Naruto tertawa geli melihat respon Hinata yang terlihat lucu di matanya.

Naruto dan Hinata berjalan berdampingan menyusuri jalan. Tak banyak yang mereka bicarakan karena Hinata terlalu gugup untuk sekedar menggetarkan pita suaranya. Ia berdoa agar debaran jantungnya yang begitu kencang tidak kedengaran.

Bagaimana pendapat orang yang melihat mereka, ya? Apakah mereka berdua telihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang pulang bersama? Hah.. memikirkannya saja membuat Hinata malu.

"Terimakasih sudah mengantarku, Na-naruto-kun..." ucap Hinata. Mereka berdua sudah sampai di depan rumah Hinata. Naruto tak kunjung beranjak, nampaknya ada sesuatu yang hendak ia sampaikan.

Hinata meremas kedua tangannya dengan gugup. Jujur saja dari tadi keringat dingin mengucur deras di telapak tangannya. Kira-kira apa yang ingin Naruto katakan? Apakah lelaki ini akan menembaknya? Aduh Hinata bisa pingsan jika itu terjadi.

"Aku..." Hinata menutup kedua matanya dengan gugup ketika Naruto memulai membuka mulutnya, kyaaaaa jantung Hinata sudah siap untuk meleleh. "...menyukai Sakura."

Eh?

.

.

.

Sakura membuka matanya perlahan. Tidur siangnya benar-benar tidak nyenyak. Ia melakukan peregangan kecil. Rasanya begitu melelahkan. Padahal beberapa hari ini ia hanya tidur saja di rumah. Ya. Dia tak masuk sekolah selama empat hari, bahkan dia tak pernah keluar dari apartemennya ini. Hinata sudah seperti orang hilang akal mencari Sakura dan mengomeli Sakura di telepon saat gadis bubble gum itu mengangkat teleponnya.

Sakura tak bercerita banyak pada Hinata, dia hanya mengatakan kalau ia bertemu ibunya saat di supermarket dan menjadi melankolis setelah hari itu. Sakura memohon kepada Hinata untuk membiarkannya sendiri selama beberapa hari ini. Walau sebenarnya Hinata tidak ingin meninggalkan Sakura sendirian, ia menuruti permintaan Sakura.

Sakura beranjak dari tempat tidurnya menuju balkon di apartemennya. Ia menggeser pintu kaca yang menghubungkan ruangan dalam dengan balkonnya. Pemandangan kota Konoha dari apartemen lantai 8 nya ini benar-benar indah. Namun keindahan itu tidak dapat menghilangkan rasa sakit di hatinya.

Namun Sakura tiba-tiba membelalakan matanya kaget. Dibawah sana nampak Uchiha Sasuke sedang berdiri seperti orang bodoh. Sakura segera mengambil jaketnya, ia langsung menemui Sasuke di luar apartemennya.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" tanya Sakura saat sudah berdiri di hadapan Sasuke.

"Aku ingin minta maaf padamu... perkataanku selalu menyakitimu, sampai membuatmu menangis seperti kemarin."

"Hahahahaha. Apa aku tak salah dengar? Uchiha Sasuke meminta maaf padaku." Sakura tertawa seperti tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa.

Sasuke hanya menatap lurus ke bola mata Sakura. Ia benar-benar serius meminta maaf. Sakura menutup mulutnya. Lalu ia tersenyum. Karakternya kembali seperti biasanya di sekolah. Angkuh dan menyebalkan.

"Tidak perlu minta maaf, anak buah. Kau tak salah. Oh iya bagaimana kalau kau masuk dulu? Sudah jauh-jauh ke sini, bagaimana kalau secangkir teh?"

Sasuke menerima tawaran Sakura. Sekarang mereka sudah berada di dalam apartemen Sakura. Sasuke memperhatikan apartemen itu dengan seksama. Apartemen ini sangat luas dan begitu apik. Susunan ruangannya begitu unik dan indah. Ada ruang makan, dapur, ruang tengah yang terdapat sofa besar dan TV berlayar lebar, dan sebuah kamar yang sangat luas dengan tatanan perabot yang rapi nan cantik.

Gadis ini adalah anak orang kaya. Sasuke sama sekali tidak menyangkanya. Sakura selalu berpakaian sederhana dan selalu membajak uang jajan Sasuke, maksudnya selalu minta diteraktir.

 _Hidup sendirian itu menyedihkan dan sepi_. Sasuke menyesali perkataannya tempo hari. Ternyata Sakura hidup sendiri. Pantas saja wajahnya terlihat sendu saat itu.

Rumah Sakura memang sangat bagus dan besar... namun rumah itu benar-benar sepi.

"Kenapa kau diam saja daritadi? Tidak seperti biasanya." Tegur Sakura. Ia mempersilakan Sasuke untuk melihat-lihat apartemennya selagi Sakura menyeduhkan dua cangkir teh di dapur.

"Maafkan aku, master..."

"Berhentilah meminta maaf, Sasuke. Aku muak mendengarnya.."

Sasuke terpaku di tempatnya berdiri. Sakura terlihat menggenggam erat sendok di tangannya.

"Jujur sajalah Sasuke, kau merasa kasihan padaku 'kan? Kau merasa tak enak karena perkataanmu selama ini sangat sesuai dengan keadaanku 'kan? Jangan hiraukan aku. Jangan merasa bersalah seperti orang bodoh. Memangnya kau salah apa? Malah tak ada yang salah dari perkataanmu selama ini." Tubuh Sakura telihat bergetar lagi. Sial. Sakura tak kuasa menahan air matanya yang jatuh tanpa alasan. Rasanya benar-benar menyedihkan.

Tiba-tiba tangan Sasuke menarik lengan Sakura. Detik berikutnya Sakura sudah berada dalam pelukan Sasuke. Pemuda itu memeluk Sakura dengan erat. Sakura terkejut bukan main. Hangat tubuh Sasuke menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, brengsek...?" tanya Sakura dengan pelan, namun ia juga tak mengerti mengapa ia tidak melepaskan pelukan itu.

"Memelukmu. Menguatkan hatimu." Sasuke semakin memeluk Sakura dengan kencang.

"Lepaskan aku. Kau menghiburku karena kasihan padaku kan? Atau mungkin kau merasa memiliki tanggung jawab sebagai anak buahku untuk menghiburku? Lepaskan Sasuke. Aku merasa sangat rendah saat dikasihani seseorang. Tidakkah kau mengerti?"

"Sakura..." Sasuke berbisik pelan, membuat darah Sakura berdesir entah kenapa. "aku memelukmu sebagai seorang Uchiha Sasuke... bukan sebagai anak buahmu atau apapun itu... asal kau tahu saja aku benar-benar merasa kacau saat melihat kau menangis."

Sakura tertegun. Perlahan Sasuke melepaskan pelukan hangatnya. Ia menatap emerald Sakura dengan intens, tangannya perlahan membelai lembut rambut panjang gadis di hadapannya ini. "Aku meminta maaf karena terlambat menyadari kesepianmu..."

Tes...

Air mata Sakura tiba-tiba terjatuh lagi. Kata-kata Sasuke bagai mantra ajaib yang mampu membuat dadanya hangat. Sakura tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi di antara mereka berdua. Ada apa ini? Ada apa dengan Sasuke? Ada apa dengannya?

"Kau menangis lagi..." kini jemari Sasuke mengusap air mata Sakura. Sungguh Sasuke pun tidak tahu mengapa dirinya melakukan semua ini. Apakah ia hanya terbawa suasana? Tapi kenapa daritadi jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan?

Onyx nya saling tatap dengan emerald Sakura. Mereka berdua terdiam, hanyut dalam keindahan bola mata lawan tatapnya. Perlahan Sasuke mulai menundukkan wajahnya mendekat.

Dekat...semakin dekat dengan wajah Sakura. Kini tangannya sudah menggenggam wajah Sakura. Deru napas keduanya terdengar tak beraturan, seiring dengan jantung mereka yang terpompa cepat.

Sakura menutup kedua matanya, merasakan dan menikmati napas hangat Sasuke yang berhembus begitu dekat dengan wajahnya.

Cup

Dan kedua bibir manusia berbeda kelamin itu pun bersentuhan lembut. Sasuke dan Sakura menutup matanya. Merasakan sensasi lembut nan aneh di ujung bibir masing-masing.

Mereka berdua nampaknya tidak peduli dengan apa yang sedang terjadi. Otak mereka menolak untuk memikirkannya. Sekarang ya sekarang. Yang akan datang ya yang akan datang.

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

A/N: Haloo semuanya, apa kabar? Hehehehe. Terimakasih untuk semua feedback yang masuk untuk fic aku ini. Semua saran dan komentar kalian sudah aku baca, dan semoga aku bisa menulis fic dengan baik berkat itu ;D Oh iya, semoga pertanyaan yang masuk juga bisa terjawab di apdetan ini :3

Aku meminta maaf karena selalu saja molor untuk mengapdet fic hehehe. Terlalu asik dengan real life, dan drama korea ahahaha. Aku juga sempat galau banget karena komik yang berjudul Heroine Shikaku, adakah di antara reader semua yang membacanya? Bila ada yuuuk cerita-cerita denganku! Aku sangat-sangat-sangat menyukai Hiromitsu! Dia benar-benar laki-laki yang aarrgggggg hahaha. Maaf, jadi spoiler dan curhat di sini T-T

Mungkin cukup sekian, kritik dan saran kalian aku tunggu yaa, terimakasih sudah membaca :D

 **Special Thanks to: Lita Uchiharuno, embunadja1, Myosotis sylvatica, Kiki Kim, rimbursa, Gery O Donut, UchiHaruno Sya-Chan, echaNM, Nurulita as Lita-san, t-chan, DaunIlalngKuning**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto

 **Pairing** : Always be SasuSaku :*

 **Genre** : Drama/Romance/Family

* * *

Bunyi dentingan jam terasa sangat nyaring. Suhu ruangan itu terasa panas dan begitu pengap. Kelembutan bibir Sasuke membuat Sakura lupa daratan. Perasaan aneh menjalar dan menyusup ke hatinya yang hancur.

Tiba-tiba Sakura tersentak, ia memundurkan tubuhnya, menghentikan ciuman yang entah mengapa bisa terjadi itu.

Sakura menampar Sasuke dengan sangat keras, membuat pipi pemuda itu merah. "APA YANG BARU SAJA KAU LAKUKAN BRENGSEK!?" Sakura berteriak seperti orang kesetanan sedangkan Sasuke terlihat meringis pelan menahan perih di pipinya.

"Bukankah orang yang kau suka adalah Hinata?! Jangan berani main-main denganku! Aku bisa membunuhmu sekarang juga bila aku mau!"

"Tapi kau terlihat menikmatinya tadi." Perkataan Sasuke menohok Sakura. Wajah Sakura sangat merah bagaikan tomat masak yang siap dipetik. Entah karena malu atau marah.

Sakura mencengkram kerah seragam Sasuke dengan kasar, sepasang bola matanya menatap tajam. Sangat tajam seperti sebuah pedang yang baru diasah. Sasuke tidak gentar sedikit pun, ia balas menatap Sakura datar.

"Aku bukan pelacur yang bisa sembarangan kau cium dan kau sentuh, brengsek! Aku juga bukan penggemarmu yang rela melakukan apa saja untukmu!"

Sakura melepaskan cengkramannya setelah mengatakan itu, tiba-tiba ia merosot ke bawah. Duduk memeluk lututnya yang ditekuk, menutupi wajahnya. Sumpah Sakura tidak mengerti perasaannya saat ini. Ia memang sangat marah namun dia tidak menyesali ciuman itu sama sekali. Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa dadanya berdebar kencang? Rasanya Sakura sangat malu dan ingin menghilang saja.

"Kau sudah merebut ciuman pertamaku, sialan! Apa yang harus aku perbuat sekarang?!" desis Sakura.

"Itu juga merupakan ciuman pertamaku." jawab Sasuke. Sakura langsung menadahkan wajahnya, tak percaya pada kata-kata yang baru saja ia dengar.

Hening tiba-tiba merangkak di antara mereka. Sakura cengo seperti orang bodoh. Lelaki macam Sasuke belum pernah mencium perempuan sebelumnya? Lalu mengapa laki-laki itu jago sekali berciuman sampai-sampai bisa membuat Sakura terbuai hanyut.

"...bagaimana kalau kita lupakan saja apa yang sudah terjadi tadi?" Sakura berdiri, "Ciuman itu tidak bearti apa-apa... dan hanya menjadi beban bagi kita berdua. Sebaiknya kita lupakan saja."

Sepasang Onyx Sasuke menatap mata Sakura begitu dalam sebelum membuka mulutnya,

"Aku... tidak ingin melupakannya."

Sakura semakin tidak mengerti. Sasuke di hadapannya terlihat sangat berbeda dengan Sasuke yang ia kenal dan bully selama ini. Apa yang ada di dalam kepala laki-laki itu? Alasan apa yang membuat Sasuke jadi seperti ini.

"Aku juga tidak akan meminta maaf karena ciuman itu. Aku pulang dulu... Oh iya, besok kau harus pergi sekolah atau kau akan tinggal kelas," jelas Sasuke lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu. Tepat sebelum menghilang dari balik pintu itu Sasuke berujar lagi, "mulai dari pintu ini, aku sudah kembali jadi anak buahmu lagi. Mata kondo na, master."

Sakura bungkam. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti situasi macam apa ini. Ia menepis debaran jantungnya yang menggila. Sakura tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta!

o.o.o

Hinata berdiri tegak. Hembusan angin membelai wajahnya pelan. "Apa...?" Hinata bertanya ragu sekaligus takut.

Naruto terkekeh pelan, menggaruk pipinya malu-malu, "Aku menyukai Sakura-chan, Hinata..." Naruto tak tahu bahwa kalimat yang ia ulangi itu memukul telak hati Hinata. Sesak menjalar ke seluruh rongga hati Hinata. Hinata menyesali telinganya yang tak tuli. Kenapa ia harus mendengar perkataan itu, kenapa harus Sakura orangnya.

"Kenapa Naruto-kun menceritakannya padaku...?" lirih Hinata menahan gejolak yang memaksanya untuk menangis kencang.

"Entahlah, aku merasa harus memberitahumu..." Naruto tersipu, "aku selalu berbagi kisah denganmu dari dulu 'kan? Hehehehe. Maaf kalau selama ini aku tidak mengatakan hal ini padamu."

Hinata mati-matian mencoba mengulas senyum manisnya. Dadanya sangat sakit, rasanya perih bagai diiris sembilu, "Ja-jadi Naruto-kun sudah menyukai Sakura-chan sejak lama, ya..."

"Aku tak tahu sejak kapan sih... Mungkin dari kita TK dulu aku sudah suka padanya?"

Hinata tertawa pelan, "Benarkah? Hehehehe. Semoga Naruto-kun bisa mendapatkan Sakura-chan..."

Senyuman yang mengembang di wajah tampan Naruto tiba-tiba mengendur.

"Hinata kenapa kau menangis?"

Hinata mengerjap bingung, ia menyentuh pipinya yang basah. Astaga bahkan ia tak sadar air mata itu mengalir tanpa permisi. Hinata dengan lekas menghapusnya, Naruto yang melihatnya sedikit tergetar. Rasanya ada tangan tak kasat mata yang menamparnya keras tepat di jantung.

"Duh... mataku memang agak sensitif akhir-akhir ini. Selalu saja berair kalau kemasukkan debu." Hinata berkilah sambil mengusap-usap matanya sebentar, "Umm... aku harus segera masuk Naruto-kun, terimakasih sudah mengantarku. Sampai jumpa besok."

Setelah berkata begitu Hinata segera membalik tubuhnya meninggalkan Naruto yang masih nampak kebingungan. Setelah semenit berdiri seperti patung, Naruto pun mengambil langkah untuk pergi.

Hinata menaiki tangga rumahnya dengan tergesa, lalu segera membanting pintu kamarnya agak kasar membuat pembantunya bingung. Nona mudanya tidak pernah segarang itu.

Hinata tersandar di belakang panel pintu kamarnya yang bercat putih. Tiba-tiba kakinya kehilangan tenaga, membuatnya jatuh merosot di sana. "Hu..hu..hu." gadis manis itu terisak pelan, wajahnya merah, menumpahkan rasa sakit yang tak kunjung hilang. Ada rontaan di dalam hatinya, menyayat-nyayat dindingnya dengan sadis.

"Sa-sakura-chaaan...hu..hu..hu." Hinata memanggil nama Sakura dalam tangisnya. Berharap gadis berambut pink itu dapat menyelamatkannya seperti dulu. Ya. Dulu saat Hinata menangis seorang diri di ayunan――

"Hei, kenapa menangis sendirian di sini?" gadis berambut pink yang mengenakan seragam TK dengan topi itu menepuk pelan bahu gadis lainnya yang sedang menangis sesenggukkan.

Gadis berambut pendek indigo itu tidak menjawab, ia memandang Sakura dengan tanda tanya tercetak jelas di wajahnya- namun ia tak menghentikan tangisnya.

"Hinata, jangan menangis..." Sakura membujuk Hinata dengan suara cemprengnya. Hinata sedikit tersentak saat Sakura menyebut namanya. Diperhatikannya baik-baik Sakura yang terlihat sibuk mencari sesuatu di dalam tas selempangnya.

"Kau tahu namaku?"

Sakura mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Hinata yang menatap lekat wajahnya, Sakura terlihat bingung, "Tentu saja aku tahu! Kamu kan temanku." Setelah mengatakan itu Sakura kembali melanjutkan pencarian sesuatu di dalam tas selempangnya.

Hinata nampak tertegun. Tiba-tiba perasaan hangat yang damai menyeliputi dadanya. Sakura menganggapnya teman. Akhirnya, Hinata punya teman.

Hinata selalu saja dikucilkan di dalam kelas. Suaranya yang sangat pelan saat berbicara membuatnya selalu diabaikan teman-temannya. Sifat pemalunya membuatnya sangat kaku untuk bermain di dalam kelas. Karena tak pernah bermain bersama, keberadaan Hinata tak pernah dianggap. Teman-temannya pun tak ada yang ingat namanya. Berbeda dengan Sakura, gadis itu selalu ceria. Aura penuh cahaya selalu meliputi gadis cilik itu, membuatnya disayangi semua orang. Sakura selalu riang dan tertawa, selalu dikelilingi oleh teman-teman di kelasnya.

"Naah.. ini!" Sakura menyodorkan sebuah jepit rambut berbentuk kupu-kupu yang sangat cantik dengan hiasan manik-manik.

"Untukku?"

"Iya... kemarin saat ke pasar malam sama ayah aku lihat jepit rambut itu. Aku beli dua, satu warna pink untukku dan satu warna ungu untukmu!"

Hinata menerima jepit rambut itu di tangannya, "Kenapa kau membelikannya untukku?"

"Soalnya rambut Hinata sangat bagus, pasti cantik kalau pakai ini. Jadi aku belikan saja sekalian." Sakura tertawa, membuatnya benar-benar manis sekaligus imut. Hinata mencoba menahan tangisnya. Hinata pun tidak tahu kenapa rasanya dia sangat ingin menangis lagi sekarang. Sakura membuatnya benar-benar terasa ada.

"Loh kok menangis lagi? Tidak suka, ya?"

Hinata menggeleng cepat, "Aku suka! Aku sangat suka jepitnya! Dan aku juga sangat menyukai Sakura-chan!"

Sakura terkejut lalu kemudian tertawa renyah khas anak kecil, "Aku juga menyukai Hinata! Mulai sekarang kau adalah sahabatku, ya!"

Setelah beberapa saat bermain bersama di ayunan itu akhirnya kedua ibu dari dua gadis itu datang menjemput. Sakura dengan riang melambaikan tangannya pada Hinata.

"Jangan menangis lagi ya!"

――Lagi-lagi air mata bergulir tanpa permisi. Hinata menggenggam erat jepit rambut yang sekarang terasa kecil di tangannya. Ia menangkup jepit rambut itu dengan kedua tangannya, ia letakkan tangannya ke depan hidung layaknya orang berdoa.

Hinata menyayangi Sakura seperti saudarinya sendiri, namun ia juga sangat mencintai Naruto dengan segenap perasaannya. Kenapa rasa sakit ini terus menempel padanya? Ternyata benar... Cinta memang menyakitkan.

o.o.o

Sakura berjalan masuk ke dalam kelasnya tepat sedetik sebelum bel tanda masuk berdering nyaring. Sakura melihat gerombolan Naruto dan kawan-kawan yang duduk di ujung langsung membubarkan diri untuk duduk di bangku masing-masing. Naruto berseru riang saat melihat kedatangan Sakura, sedangkan Sasuke terlihat tersenyum samar.

Entah kenapa Sakura jadi merasa kikuk melihat Sasuke yang menatapnya dari tadi.

"Kau sakit ya?"

"Hah? Kenapa?" tanya Sakura bingung. Memangnya dia terlihat seperti orang sakit? Segar bugar seperti ini.

"Bibirmu terlihat sedikit pucat." Sakura tersentak saat Sasuke menyebut kata bibir, ia teringat kejadian kemarin. Sasuke pun sama. Ia segera memalingkan wajahnya setelah merasa kulitnya berubah warna jadi merah. Aih... kenapa dia juga jadi malu-malu begini. Sasuke meruntuki semua yang telah diperbuatnya kemarin, bahkan ia mengidap insomnia tadi malam.

Tiba-tiba Karin muncul, ia menghempaskan buku cetak yang super tebal ke atas meja Sakura. "Eh Sakura, jangan lupa kalau kita satu kelompok tugas biologi! Kau terus saja bolos membuat kami kerepotan tahu. Enak saja kau cuman memasang nama di cover laporan! Kalau masih mau namamu di kelompok, kau ketik tuh rangkuman buku cetak dari bab enam sampai sebelas." Karin menghardik Sakura habis-habisan.

Sakura nampak santai, ia memandangi Karin datar, "Oke." Sakura meletakkan buku cetak itu ke atas meja Sasuke yang daritadi diam ikut serta mendengarkan omelan Karin. "Anak buah... tolong ya, kerjakan apa yang disuruh Karin tadi."

Karin melotot tak percaya, "Hey apa yang kau-" gadis berambut merah itu meraih buku cetak itu sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya, "ini tugasmu!"

"Iya, lalu ada masalah?" jawab Sakura santai. Karin semakin gemas.

"Ini tugasmu, bukan tugas Sasuke kenapa kau menyuruhnya?!"

"Dia adalah anak buahku, tentu saja aku boleh menyuruhnya melakukan apapun. Sasuke pun tidak menolak kok, ya kan? Sasuke- **kun**..?" Sakura bersikap sangat menyebalkan sekarang. Beberapa murid terlihat mengerutkan kening, bingung.

"Hn." Sasuke hanya mendengus pelan. Ia menatap tajam tepat ke sepasang bola mata Karin, membuat gadis yang tergila-gila padanya itu menciut. "A-aku saja yang mengetiknya, kau tak usah berbuat apa-apa." Karin segera menyingkir dari sana membuat Sakura tersenyum senang. Beruntung sekali memiliki Sasuke sebagai anak buahnya, bahkan ia bisa menghindar dari bullying dari kelompoknya sendiri.

"Kau ingin memanfaatkanku?" tanya Sasuke.

"Memanfaatkan bagaimana, sih? Bukannya kau setuju akan jadi anak buahku jika aku bersedia mengguruimu? Ckckck. Kenapa kau jadi super sensitif ya akhir-akhir ini? Sudahlah santai saja," Sakura tersenyum sinis. Ia mencoba membangun kembali jarak yang besar pada Sasuke. Kejadian kemarin membuatnya urig-urigan dan sakit kepala. Hanya wajah Sasuke yang ada di pikirannya semalaman, bahkan ia tak ingat lagi pada ibunya yang membuatnya sakit hati. Sakura mati-matian mempertahankan kondisi hatinya, dia tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta. Entah sudah berapa kali Sakura merapalkan kalimat itu. Ciuman Sasuke memberikan efek yang benar-benar dahsyat, luka tak kasat mata di hati Sakura tempo hari sudah tak terasa lagi berkat ciuman itu. Bahkan Sakura bertekad akan mengubur dalam sakit hati pada kedua orang tuanya.

Namun ada satu hal yang tak dapat Sakura mengerti, ada apa sih dengan Sasuke? Apa laki-laki ini jatuh cinta padanya?

Emeraldnya menggerling menatap wajah Sasuke. Tiba-tiba Sasuke menolehkan wajahnya pada Sakura dan tersenyum tipis. Jantung Sakura tiba-tiba terasa melompat, ia jadi salah tingkah.

"Jangan tersenyum padaku, itu menjijikkan."

"Kenapa? Ingat kejadian semalam? Begitu berdampaknya, ya?"

Sakura langsung menyambar penggaris yang ada di kolong meja dan memukulkannya ke kepala Sasuke, membuat Sasuke mengaduh kesakitan.

"Anak buah sialan! Makanya aku bilang lupakan saja brengsek!"

Beberapa saat Sasuke dan Sakura berkelahi kecil sampai akhirnya kedatangan Kakashi membuat seluruh suara di kelas itu menguap tak tersisa.

Kakashi melirik bangku Sakura yang saat ini sudah diduduki oleh pemiliknya, "Selamat pagi, murid-murid kesayanganku. Maafkan aku terlambat masuk, saat di jalan menuju ke sini tadi ada―"

"Tidak usah dijelaskan sensei," gumam seluruh kelas dengan kompak. Bosan mereka mendengar alasan Kakashi yang itu-itu saja. Dia memang memiliki hobi terlambat.

Kakashi berdeham keras, "Hari ini kalian belajar sendiri di dalam kelas, aku tak bisa mengajar karena harus mewakili kepala sekolah pergi ke dinas."

Seluruh murid bersorak-sorai gembira seperti para fanatik bola yang menyaksikan gol oleh tim kesayangannya. "Jangan senang dulu. Kalian harus mengerjakan tugas di buku paket halaman seratus dua, kerjakan bagian A sampai C, di kertas double polio bergaris dan dikumpul hari ini sebelum pulang." Kebahagian yang menyeliputi kelas tiba-tiba runtuh.

Kakashi melenggang cuek untuk pergi, namun ia mengatakan sesuatu pada Sakura sebelum menghilang, "Sakura, sekarang walimu sedang ada di kantor guru. Cepat kau ke sana, kenapa kau masih saja diam di sini."

Sakura buru-buru bangkit dan berlari keluar kelas. Sumpah ia lupa. Padahal kemarin ia sudah membujuk Konan untuk datang ke sekolahnya untuk memenuhi 'Surat Panggilan Orang Tua'. Tak perlu waktu lama Sakura sudah berdiri di depan pintu ruang guru BK. Ia merapikan seragam dan rambutnya agar terlihat seperti gadis alim. Ia mengetuk pintu sebelum membukanya.

Tiba-tiba tubuhnya terasa lemas tak berdaya. Tenggorokannya terasa kering dan begitu perih. Tidak cukupkah ibunya saja yang muncul di hadapannya.

Sekarang ia menatap ayahnya yang juga menatapnya.

"Kenapa diam di situ? Ayo kemari. Duduk." Perintah guru bimbingan konseling yang ada di sana.

Sakura nampak linglung. Bingung dengan apa yang sedang terjadi, kenapa ayahnya bisa ada di sini.

"Duduk Sakura." Suara berat sang ayah masuk ke dalam telinga. Hatinya bergetar. Suara yang sudah sangat lama tak ia dengar ini membuat jantungnya kesemutan. Entahlah.

Sakura menurut. Ia segera duduk di bangku sebelah ayahnya. Guru BK itu mulai berbicara ke inti masalah setelah berbasa-basi. Namun Sakura tidak mendengarkannya, setengah kesadarannya melayang jauh.

o.o.o

Naruto menduduki bangku Sakura, ia menggeser bangku itu untuk mendekat pada Sasuke yang sedang membaca buku.

"Teme, apa yang terjadi padamu dan Sakura-chan kemarin?"

Leher Sasuke langsung memutar pada Naruto. Tiba-tiba hawa tubuhnya terasa panas dan jantungnya berdetak tak karuan, namun ia mencoba menutupinya serapat mungkin.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sasuke bertanya balik.

"Ih, aku dengar apa yang kalian bicarakan, tahu!" Naruto mendesis sebal.

"Tak ada yang khusus. Aku hanya memberitahunya kalau dia akan tinggal kelas kalau membolos lagi."

"Kenapa? Sekarang kau peduli padanya?"

"Kau lupa ya kalau guru Kakashi menyuruhku untuk memberitahu Sakura?"

"Apa iya?" Naruto terlihat menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Untunglah Naruto merupakan tipe bocah yang gampang diberi dusta.

"Oh iya Sasuke... kemarin aku mengantar Hinata pulang." Kini Naruto membuka topik lain dalam pembicaraan mereka. Perhatian Sasuke sudah sepenuhnya ada di Naruto.

"Kenapa?" Sasuke merasakan perasaan tak enak mengalir di dadanya. Pasti sudah terjadi sesuatu yang buruk.

"Aku memberitahu Hinata kalau aku menyukai Sakura-chan." benar tebakan Sasuke.

"Kau tak punya otak ya, dobe?!" Sasuke berseru galak membuat perhatian murid tertuju padanya.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa tiba-tiba beteriak?"

"Kau memang benar-benar seorang idiot!"

"Apa kau bilang?!" Naruto mencengkram kerah seragam Sasuke, tidak terima dihina secara tiba-tiba tanpa alasan.

Lee buru-buru melerai Sasuke dan Naruto yang hendak berkelahi.

Sasuke menendang kasar mejanya lalu berjalan keluar kelas. Ia sengaja melewati kelas Hinata yang sedang dalam proses belajar mengajar. Sasuke gagal menemukan Hinata, hanya tas gadis itu yang tergeletak rapi di atas bangku.

Sasuke meronggoh handphonenya lalu segera menelepon Hinata, yang nomor hapenya dia dapatkan dari Sakura.

" _Halo...?"_

Sasuke sedikit membatu mendengar suara lembut Hinata, "Hinata, kau ada dimana sekarang?'

" _Umm aku sedang di kelas.."_

"Tak usah berbohong, tidak mungkin kau bisa mengangkat teleponku kalau berada di dalam kelas. Bahkan saat ini aku ada di depan kelasmu."

Hinata terdiam beberapa detik, _"aku ada di taman belakang..."_

"Baiklah aku akan ke sana, tunggu aku. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan."

o.o.o

Sakura berjalan beriringan dengan ayahnya, bermaksud untuk mengantarkan ayahnya ke depan pintu gedung sekolah―karena disuruh guru BK-nya. Sakura tak membuka mulutnya sedikitpun. Ia terlalu malas untuk berpikir. Moodnya benar-benar hancur saat melihat ayahnya.

Kizashi berpakaian rapi, jas kerja membuat lelaki paruh baya itu sangat tampan di usianya yang hampir kepala lima. Kini mereka berdua sudah berada di depan pintu masuk gedung sekolah Sakura.

Sakura hendak meninggalkan ayahnya begitu saja jika suara baritone itu tidak menginterupsinya.

"Kau tidak ingin bertanya apa-apa?"

 _Lelaki tua ini lancang sekali berani berbicara padaku._

"Mau bertanya apa, tidak ada yang penting. Aku tidak peduli." Sebenarnya ada seribu satu pertanyaan menggantung di kepala Sakura, misalnya bagaimana bisa ayahnya ke sini? Sakura tak pernah menuliskan nomor ayahnya di form nomor handphone orang tua yang selalu di minta guru. Hanya nomor Konan yang ia tulis di sana.

"Konan-san adalah pegawai ayah."

Kenyataan ini membuat Sakura merasa dikhianati. Sakura bungkam seribu bahasa.

"Dia selalu melaporkan apapun tentangmu,"

Emosi Sakura meluap bagai air bah yang mengalir deras tanpa ampun, ia menggertakkan giginya gemas.

"Untuk apa ayah melakukan ini padaku?!"

"Kembalilah nak... ikut ayah."

 _Apa dia bilang? Kembali? Kembali kemana?_

"Apa aku tak salah dengar?" Sakura menarik napasnya pelan, mencoba menahan diri agar tidak berteriak, "Ayah dan ibu sudah membuangku. Kalian mencampakkan anak kalian sendiri dengan alasan aneh yang membuatku ingin muntah saat mengingatnya. Wajahku mengingatkanku pada ayah, pada ibu? HAHA! Seribu tahun pun aku tak mau menjadi seperti kalian. Ayah tahu kan? Bahwa selapar-laparnya harimau ia takkan pernah tega memakan anaknya sendiri. Sedangkan kalian apa? Setelah nenek Chiyo yang merawatku bertahun-tahun meninggal, kalian kemana? Apakah kalian pernah mengatakan, ayo ikut ayah, ayo ikut bersama ibu? Ayah hanya mengatakan lewat telepon terserah aku saja ingin ikut dengan siapa. Harusnya kalian berdua yang berebut untuk merawatku!"

Kizashi membatu. Perkataan Sakura memukul keras kepalanya sampai terasa pening. Hatinya sakit mendengar rontaan putri kecilnya yang selama ini ia abaikan.

"Aku tahu selama ini aku hidup memakai uang ayah. Aku menghamburkan banyak uang ayah untuk membeli apartemen paling mahal di kota ini. Apa ayah merasa semua itu cukup untuk membayar sakit hatiku? TIDAK YAH, TIDAK!" Sakura nampak ngos-ngosan.

"Kalau ayah merasa kesepian, kenapa tidak ayah nikahi saja pelacur itu? Buat anak yang banyak lalu buang seperti yang ayah lakukan padaku!"

"SAKURA!"

Kizashi menahan tangannya yang sudah terangkat untuk menampar Sakura.

"Kenapa tidak jadi? Tampar, yah. Tampar aku."

 _Tampar aku seperti yang sudah dilakukan ibu._

Hati kizashi mencelos melihat pipi Sakura yang basah dengan air mata. Sakura menangis tanpa ekspresi.

Kizashi langsung mengambil langkah pergi tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

Sakura mulai terisak saat melihat punggung ayahnya menjauh. Padahal sakura sudah bertekad akan mengubur dalam-dalam rasa sakit hati karena orang tuanya. Tapi nyatanya kedatangan Kizashi menggali lagi rasa itu. Rasa sakit yang berselimut benci.

.

.

.

Taman belakang memang menjadi tempat yang cocok untuk menghibur hati Sakura yang gundah gulana. Tanaman hijau tersusun di sana, pohon-pohon rindang pun berdiri kokoh di sekeliling taman yang luas itu.

Emerald Sakura menangkap dua sosok yang sangat ia kenali. Sasuke dan Hinata. Sakura bersembunyi di balik batang pohon yang besar. Ia sebenarnya tak ingin peduli. Namun hatinya meronta ingin tahu.

Sakura merapatkan diri di balik sebuah pohon besar, menekukkan lututnya duduk bersandar pada batang pohon itu, menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa wajahnya. Namun samar-samar suara Sasuke terdengar ke salah satu pancra inderanya.

"...Oleh sebab itu jadilah kekasihku."

Waktu di sekitar Sakura seperti berhenti berjalan. Sakura tertegun mendengar kalimat itu. Seharusnya ia tidak boleh merasa tercekat.

"Ta-tapi aku―"

"Aku akan membantumu melupakan Naruto. Aku tahu siapa yang Naruto sukai. Aku akan berusaha agar kau bisa berpaling darinya, ikhlaskanlah Naruto dan berpacaranlah denganku."

"Bukankah Sasuke-kun menyukai Sakura?"

Hening tiba-tiba membungkus mereka beberapa saat,

"Aku tidak memiliki perasaan seperti itu pada Sakura." dada Sasuke terasa bergemuruh sakit saat mengatakan itu, apa sebenarnya mau hati pemuda ini?!

Sakura tersenyum perih. Ya. Tentu saja. Apa yang diharapkan?

"Aku menyukaimu, Hinata." tenggorokan Sasuke terasa dimasuki duri saat mengatakannya. Seharusnya Sasuke berdebar gugup, tapi kenapa ia merasa seperti tenggelam dalam lubang gelap. "Aku akan menjadi pelampiasanmu, tak apa. Walaupun kau tidak menyukaiku, tak apa. Yang penting aku bisa ada di sisimu untuk menguatkanmu."

Sakura memberanikan diri untuk mengintip Sasuke dan Hinata.

Hinata nampak berpikir keras, ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Perkataan Naruto semalam benar-benar membuatnya susah tidur dan terus menangis. Hinata bahkan telah ditolak mentah-mentah sebelum ia menyatakan perasaannya pada Naruto.

Tak ada salahnya kan menerima Sasuke. Gadis itu mengangguk pelan.

Detik berikutnya mata Sakura terlihat melotot. Sasuke merengkuh Hinata dalam pelukannya. Sakura segera memperbaiki posisi duduknya. Tidak melihat kedua pasangan itu. Dadanya berdebar menyakitkan. Tenggorakannya terasa sangat kering. Tangannya menggenggam rerumputan di bawahnya. Sasuke memang lelaki paling brengsek setara dengan ayahnya.

.

.

Sasuke tidak merasakan apa-apa saat memeluk Hinata. Seharusnya ia berdebar seperti di apartemen Sakura tempo hari.

Pelukan itu terlepas saat bel berbunyi nyaring. Hinata buru-buru pamit ke kelas sedangkan Sasuke tetap berada di sana. Ia berjalan ke arah sebuah pohon lalu di duduk di bawah rindangnya pohon tersebut. Ia mengusap rambutnya pelan. Pikirannya seperti tidak di badan. Sasuke menyandarkan tubuhnya. Tak sadar kalau dia dan Sakura sedang bersandar pada batang pohon yang sama.

Setelah tak mendengar suara lagi, Sakura pun berdiri memutuskan untuk pergi dari sana lewat jalan depan.

Sasuke dan Sakura nampak terkejut dengan keberadaan masing-masing.

"Sejak kapan kau?!" Sasuke secara refleks berdiri, membuat Sakura membisu sekian detik.

"Lumayan lama untuk mendengar tembakan dahsyatmu." Sakura mencoba bercanda untuk menutupi gejolak dalam dadanya, "Selamat, Sasuke. Kau sudah berhasil mendapatkan Hinata." Ucap Sakura.

"Ehm.. ya..." Sasuke tak mengerti kenapa dadanya sesak, mulai sekarang Hinata adalah pacarnya, dia harus menjaga perasaan Hinata.

"Master... sepertinya kita harus melupakan soal ciuman kemarin, dan aku meminta maaf karena sudah melakukannya."

Sakura tersenyum samar, "Ya, tentu saja..." angin bergoyang pelan, rasanya deja vu. Kejadian ini seperti pernah terjadi, "Permainan kita berakhir sampai sini. Kau tidak perlu memanggilku master lagi, Sasuke. Semuanya sudah usai..."

o.o.o

Saat istirahat tiba Sakura melakukan rutinitasnya seperti biasa yaitu pergi ke kelas Hinata untuk menjemput sahabat kesayangannya itu.

"Hinataaa..." Sakura memanggil Hinata dengan lembut seperti biasa.

Hinata nampak terperanjat kaget. Canggung terlihat jelas dari gestur tubuhnya. "Sakura-chan kau masuk hari ini...?" Hinata tersenyum. Namun Sakura tahu senyuman itu palsu.

Tatapan mata Sakura begitu menginterogasi Hinata. Hinata menundukkan wajahnya, rasanya aneh. Kenapa hatinya begitu sakit saat melihat Sakura? Kenapa debarannya tidak menyenangkan...

"Ada apa Hinata...?" Sakura berlagak tidak tahu apa yang telah terjadi. Sakura mempunyai keyakinan bahwa Hinata akan berkata jujur padanya, bahwa Hinata akan selalu berbagi dengannya.

Namun keyakinan itu hilang tertiup angin ketika Hinata menggeleng pelan lalu tertawa kecil, "Tidak terjadi apa-apa, Sakura-chan. Memangnya ada apa...?"

"Oh begitu..." Sakura merasakan kebas di jantungnya, kenapa Hinata menutupi kejadian di taman belakang tadi.

Hinata tersenyum lagi. Senyum yang penuh luka di balik manisnya bibir itu. Ia tak ingin persahabatannya dengan Sakura goyah hanya karena Naruto. Hinata tak ingin Sakura tahu bahwa Naruto menyukai Sakura, ia takkan pernah mengatakannya.

Sakura mengusap pelan wajahnya. Ia benar-benar merasa ditinggalkan sekarang. Orang-orang terdekatnya terasa berjalan menjauh darinya.

Ayah, Ibu, Konan, Sasuke dan bahkan Hinata tega meninggalkannya.

To Be Contiuned...

A/N: Alohaaa kembali lagi dengan ime :D terimakasih untuk semua feedback berupa saran, kritik dan lain-lainnya. Semua itu memberikan semangat untukku buat mengetik ini ahaha. Maafkan aku... jika ada beberapa readers yang kesal dengan sifat Sakura di sini yang moodnya benar-benar _swing_ sekali, ataupun sifat Sasuke yang benar-benar plinplan... semua sudah ada plot dan alurnya, aku meminta maaf jika tak dapat memuaskan kalian... memang otakku penuh dengan drama kacangan lol.

 _SPECIAL THANKS TO_ : **DaunIlalangKuning, catleaf, UchiHaruno Sya-Chan, alifia tiasrizqi , Kiki Kim, Rozaki Kotone, alinyouw, love yourself, ViNolEks, EchaNM, Guest, Bang Kise Ganteng, raizel's wife, ririsakura, flower on the spring**


End file.
